


The Broken Ones

by FrozenChopsticks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Disability, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, veteran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenChopsticks/pseuds/FrozenChopsticks
Summary: A listless Gabe Reyes finds himself invited to a beach party. An invitation from Sombra is unavoidable. There he meets many new friends but the most intriguing of all is a mysterious young veteran, Jack Morrison. In each other, they find both love and fuller versions of themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is different than my last as in it is set outside the Overwatch canonical universe. Here all these characters are as boring as the rest of us, if not a bit more attractive. As much as this story is satisfying my undying love for Jack and Gabe, it is also for me. I have dealt with disability in my life and this is my first time writing about this topic. I know it is experienced wildly different for different people. Please enjoy :)

 

The ride had been nice, refreshing. What was even better was the feeling of the cool ocean air rushing over his hair as he pulled off his helmet. The man shielded his eyes from the unyielding sun. He fished out a pair of sunglasses and set them over his eyes.

It had been a long time since he was last at the beach. He was quick to blame work. It demanded his time more so than he wanted anymore. The heat of the sun was sinking into his leather jacket. As he began to move the zipper down, he heard a car pull into the spot beside him. He glanced briefly over his shoulder and recognized the scratched purple paint. The shitty Camry was a miracle on wheels. Sombra’d had it for years; as long as he had known her. As he took the jacket off, the doors of Sombra’s car opened and shut.

“Glad you could make it, Gabe,” Sombra said happily, as she rounded his motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his middle, her head just barely coming to his chest. He put an arm around her as well.

“I've said no too many times,” Gabe admitted. “Not to mention, I finally have a free day.” He glanced up to see a tall woman walking away from Sombra’s car. She had long black hair, almost purple looking with its dark hue. She wore a deep blue bikini, wrapped in a loose shawl. Her legs went on for days, drawing his attention. Behind white-rimmed shades, Gabe couldn't be sure where her eyes were looking.

“Gabe, meet Amelie,” Sombra said as she stepped away from him. Gabe nodded in the direction of the woman, who returned it curtly. Sombra smirked at them both before rushing back toward her car. That was when Gabe noticed the bodysuit she wore and the scuba mask around her neck.

Gabe turned to face toward the water. From this distance, he could only make out the cresting of waves and the occasional surfer. To his surprise, the beach wasn't too crowded. That was one of his least favorite things. Because of his generally dark appearance, he tended to draw attention.

“Hold this!” Sombra yelled as a flash of something colorful shot in his direction.

Gabe snatched it out of the air, not knowing what it was. When he looked down, he couldn't help but smile at the bodyboard he had caught. Sombra sped past him toward the beach. Gabe and Amelie followed behind her, walking in step.

“Did you bring trunks?” Sombra asked as she looked back at them. Gabe shook his head with a shrug. He hadn't planned on swimming. To be honest, he didn't plan on staying long. Sombra shook her head at him before turning away. “I'm sure Jesse has an extra pair you can borrow.” The name sounded familiar.

For a time, Sombra and Gabe shared the same friend circle. That was before they parted ways. Gabe watched after her, still surprised at the thought that they had dated. It should have been obvious from the start that they were better meant as friends instead of lovers.

The sand was difficult to walk through, the sun beating down on him from above. They had been walking for long enough for Gabe to worry if Sombra knew where she was going. The trio was moving parallel to the water, getting near to a cluster of large rocks that jutted out of the sand. As they got closer, the sound of voices got louder. Sombra peeked back at them with a sly grin as they rounded one of the large rocks. The group awaiting them made Gabe frown. It was more people than he was expecting. And of course, they all turned to see the new arrivals.

A slender, blonde woman, draped in white cloth and with some head dressing on, stood. She wore a broad smile for Sombra. The two embraced in a quick hug. Gabe was confused by her outfit. It wasn't quite a swimming suit, but also not something you'd see on the street.

“Someone told me it was a costume party,” she said exasperatedly. Sombra had a poorly disguised teasing expression on her face but nodded at her words. Amelie passed Gabe on his right side, the cloth of her skirt rushing against Gabe’s leg.

“Everyone,” Sombra said loudly as she reached out and grabbed one of Gabe’s arms out of his pockets. “This is my friend Gabe.” He offered a slight wave when everyone in the small gathering focused on him.

“This is the friend you've been saying you would get here countless times?” A man asked. Everyone was either on towels or beach chairs. They were faced toward the water, but now were looking back at him. The man who had spoken had an elaborate tattoo adorning a shoulder and black hair pulled back in a short ponytail. He was built, Gabe could tell. Sombra chuckled and nodded. As Sombra set about laying towels down for them, Gabe took in the rest of the gathering behind his sunglasses. Another man, similar looking to the one who had spoken, was laying in the sun, glasses over his eyes. He didn't seem too interested in Gabe’s arrival. A woman with deep tan skin and beautiful black hair was seated on the sand, a volleyball in her hands. Amelie had found herself a place in the sun to set up her chair and was beginning to do so. Gabe watched a young woman with enthusiastic hair rush toward Amelie’s side.

“Gabe forgot a suit. Is Jesse here yet?” Sombra asked the woman in the flowing white cloth.

“He's on duty. But maybe Jack has something. You know he always comes prepared,” she said with a flash of a smile. The woman took a step toward Gabe, hand extended. Gabe took it, lifting his sunglasses to meet her eyes. “I'm Angela.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gabe said genuinely. Angela seemed nice enough so far. She walked past him toward a pile of bags. Her golden hair caught the sunlight beautifully. Gabe realized he wasn't the only one watching after her. The woman on the ground with the dark hair was grinning openly after her.

“Speaking of Jack,” Sombra began as she followed after Angela. Gabe tuned her out and looked out toward the water.

“I'm Hanzo,” the man who had spoken before said. He has somehow appeared at Gabe’s side without him noticing. Hanzo had a deep, resonate voice. “How do you know Sombra?” He sounded serious. Gabe knocked an eyebrow into an arch before answering with a slight smile.

“We were roommates. Been friends since we were kids,”

“Ah, she's a good woman,” Hanzo said. Why did this feel like an interrogation?

“Yeah,” Gabe murmured. He could feel Hanzo’s eyes on him but instead of making a big deal, he gave an awkward cough.

“I think these should fit,” Angela said behind him. Gabe turned to see her holding a pair of trunks. They looked his size, that wasn't the issue. They were printed with the bold American flag on them. Gabe figured whoever this Jack was, was likely some annoying beer guzzling bro. Gabe took them with a thanks and glanced around.

“The bathrooms are a bit over that way,” Angela said with a gesture in the direction of a small building a couple hundred feet away. In his jeans, Gabe was getting hot. He walked toward the bathroom, the flag trunks gripped in one hand. There were more people on this side of the rocks. Clusters of college students drunkenly enjoying the beach were intermingled with families. The salty smell of the breeze was a nice change from the stagnant city air Gabe was used to.

Once at the bathroom, he gratefully stepped out of his jeans and pulled the trunks up. Gabe had been expecting some tightness in the crotch but they were a perfect fit. He contemplated taking his shirt off; it was black and was definitely sucking in heat faster than he liked. As Gabe walked back in the direction of Sombra’s friends, he decided going shirtless would be best. As he pulled it off over his head he felt immediately relieved. It felt good to have his shirt off. More than he expected, he wanted to swim. He wanted the cool water in his hair, enveloping his body. As he was weighing the options of stealing Sombra’s bodyboard, Gabe stepped back into the semi-private gathering of people. Two new people had arrived since his departure. They were facing away from him, talking with Angela. When she caught sight of Gabe, she waved at him. He felt the instant pull of tension at her action. The two men with her turned to face him.

One of them had to be one of the biggest guys Gabe had ever seen. His shoulders were wide, his arms massive. Gabe was getting confused by all these extremely toned guys. He himself was fit, but not to the degree of this man. His dark skin was flawlessly smooth and taut around muscles. Beside him was a shorter man, but by no means small. He had sandy hair, ruffled in a messily attractive style. His shirt bore the title, “U.S. Marine Corp” and he had the look. Gabe decided this must be Jack. Avoiding them was impossible now that Angela was summoning him with a hand. As Gabe got closer, he could see their faces clearer. The taller man had striking features; the type of man who welcomed attention, someone who likely craved it. Gabe pushed his sunglasses back into his hair and slowed to stand beside Angela.

“Hey, those look like mine,” the blond man said good-humoredly. His voice was low and sonorous, not what Gabe had been expecting.

“That's because they are, Jack,” Angela said with a chuckle. “This is Gabe, Sombra’s friend. He needed trunks and I figured you wouldn't mind.” Gabe watched Jack’s face. He smiled warmly to Angela before turning to meet Gabe’s eyes.

“I don't,” Jack smiled. “They look good.” Gabe was thankful for the heat; as he could lie to himself about why his cheeks felt warm.

“I'm Akande,” the other man boomed, putting a hand out for Gabe. He shook it firmly, not wanting to wither before this beast of a man. Before being forced to say anything, Gabe excused himself. He felt eyes on him as he turned to find Sombra.

She had set the towels out and Gabe joined her on the ground. Her face was tilted down as she was transfixed by her phone. Gabe didn't understand anything he saw on the screen and assumed it was related to her work. He leaned in toward her. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise but she didn't say anything.

“Please tell me all these guys live at the gym,” he murmured soft enough for just her to hear. Sombra surprised him by laughing loudly. Eyes turned on them and Gabe sighed. He rested on a bent elbow, stretching out his legs on the towel.

“Like you're one to talk,” Sombra said with a wink. Gabe rolled his eyes and dropped his sunglasses back over them. He tried to subtly glance over his shoulder.

Akande had moved away, crouching near Amelie. Just Jack and Angela stood together now. His arms were well toned and his muscular chest was noticeable beneath his shirt. He had a wide smile, making Gabe’s chest tighten at the sight. Angela placed a hand on Jack’s upper arm, murmuring something to him Gabe couldn't make out. They looked good together, like something from a catalog. With their golden hair, good looks, and blue eyes it was an Aryan dream couple in the making. Gabe snorted at the thought. His noise surprisingly grabbed Jack’s attention. The blue eyes Gabe had been thinking about were suddenly on him. Gone was his smile, replaced with what Gabe thought was intrigue.

“The shorts look good,” Sombra said. Gabe didn't have to look at her to know she was making fun of him. “And don't worry, they aren't together.” Now, Gabe turned to her, confused.

“Who are you talking about?”

“Jack and Angela. Don't act all surprised. I saw you eyefucking him six ways to Sunday,” Sombra said flatly. When Gabe opened his mouth to retort, Sombra got to her feet. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him expectantly. “I'm going down to the water and you're coming with.”

“Am I?” Gabe laughed. He got to his feet and stretched his arms high over his head.

“Grab the board,” Sombra ordered before turning to jog out toward the water line. Gabe bent down to pick it up. He tucked the board between his arm and abdomen. Knowing he'd be swimming, he pulled off his sunglasses and tossed them toward the towels.

 

+++

 

He had needed the time in the water more than he thought. The cool waves were equal parts a challenge and a source of relaxation. Time passed quickly as he and Sombra tackled the waves with the bodyboard or just swimming. The past six months of work-related stress was beginning to seep out of his skin with each run. After a particularly exciting one, Gabe collapsed onto the hard packed sand. He had his eyes closed from the sun. His chest moved up and down heavily from the exertion. Internally, he was kicking himself. He should have joined Sombra far earlier than this.

A shadow crossed over his closed eyes, blocking the sun.

“I can't, Sombra. Let me breathe before we go back out there,” Gabe groaned. Swimming really did work the whole body and he was beginning to feel it.

“I don't think Sombra’s waiting for you,” a deep voice spoke. Gabe opened his eyes and immediately brought a hand up to block the extra sunlight to see the face of the person before him. Jack was looking down at him with a knowing expression. Gabe sat up and moved to stand. Jack motioned for him to stay and took a seat beside him.  He was still in his t-shirt and deep red trunks. Now, he wore sunglasses. Gabe was thankful for this.

A quiet moment passed between them; both interested in pretending to look out at the surfers.

“Sorry, we couldn't speak for longer,” Jack said beside him. When Gabe turned he was met with an extended hand. “Akande can be pretty intimidating.” He said this with a light chuckle. Gabe looked at the hand for a moment before taking it in his.

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed, laughing with him.

“So, you're Sombra’s boyfriend?” Jack’s emphasis on the word boyfriend made Gabe smirk in spite of himself.

“Just friends,” Gabe said, focusing on the crashing waves. His skin was getting cool with the wind off the water onto his still wet chest. “What about you?”

“No, I'm not dating Sombra either.” Jack’s voice had been monotoned and Gabe looked to see him crack a smile.

“I meant, how do you know her,” Gabe said with an eye roll. Jack pushed back his sunglasses, moving longer locks of hair back with them. Up close, in the late afternoon light, Jack was frustratingly attractive. His jawline was remarkable, with trace amounts of stubble. Gabe watched his lips move as he spoke, unable to look away. But maybe the most striking part was the faint scars diagonally across his face. They didn't detract from his natural charm however, they seemed to add something more. Maybe Sombra had been right about the eyefucking…

“Through mutual friends. Sombra and Akande work together, along with Amelie. I think they all know each other from college,” Jack murmured. His voice was almost drowned out by some crashing waves. The tide was coming in, their toes in near danger of being overrun.

“But not you?” Gabe figured he would have remembered Jack if he and Sombra had been friends in college.

“Not me,” Jack said with a wry smile. He pulled at his shirt, reminding Gabe of the Marines logo written across it. “I know Angela. She brought me to my first one of these a couple weeks ago. Pretty daunting, isn't it?”

“How do you mean?” Jack’s mouth twisted, as he tried to find the words.

“All these people, already so intimately familiar with each other. Really makes you feel like an outsider.” Jack shrugged, looking nervous. It was like a firecracker was bursting inside him. The realization of someone experiencing the same thing was always a stirring moment. Ready to say as much, Gabe leaned toward him, noticing Jack’s widening eyes.

“Jack!” Both men froze and looked around. When they caught sight the man who had called, they moved away from each other without event. On the inside, Gabe was pissed. He was ready to get to know him more. Jack was interesting, no matter how seemingly ordinary he appeared.

“H-hey Jesse,” Jack stammered. Gabe noticed the heat that was evident on his face. Jack pushed himself up to standing and as Gabe moved to follow, he stuck out a hand for him. Gabe took it.

“Man, I wasn't expecting you tonight,” the man named Jesse said. “I got your text about a doctor's appointment so I figured-” he stopped talking immediately. Gabe had been watching Jesse’s face but then moved back to Jack’s. His expression was hard, his eyes dark.

“Decided to come anyway,” Jack started. He gestured toward Gabe. “This is Gabe, a friend of Sombra’s.”

“Good to meet ya, Gabe,” Jesse said happily. Gabe remembered someone saying he was on duty and it made sense. He wore a broad brimmed hat over his sun bleached hair and a pair of red trunks that hung low on his hips, the bump of his pelvis visible.

“So, you're a lifeguard then?” Gabe wondered aloud.

“Good observation,” Jesse chuckled. “You'd make a good detective.” Gabe snorted.

“Thanks.”

Jesse placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. He flashed a bright grin, their familiarity a reminder that Gabe didn't know Jack. They weren't friends. He was only a guy who had lent him a pair of pants.

“When is the grillmaster on duty?” Jesse asked happily. Embarrassment moved over Jack’s face.

“I guess now,” Jack said sheepishly. Jesse made a fist and held it up for Jack who pounded it quickly.

“Was good meetin’ you, see you around the fire pit later?” Jesse asked. Gabe nodded with tight lips without meeting Jack’s eyes. Jack and Jesse walked back in the direction of the gathering of friends. Gabe turned back to face the water, his hands sliding into his pockets.

Sombra was riding the bodyboard in on a nice wave, a big grin on her face. Gabe walked up to her when she slowed down as the bottom of her board merged with the rocky sea floor. Her board gently knocked against his leg as his feet were submerging in the sand beneath the water. She looked up at him.

“Hey,” she said breathily.

“Hey yourself,”

“Having a good time?” Gabe nodded and held a hand out for her. After she was on her feet, she narrowed her eyes up at him. 

“What?” Gabe asked.

“What happened with you and Jack?”

“Nothing. How did you…” Sombra picked up her board, undoing the velcro wrist link keeping the board physically tethered to her.

“I saw that he came down and sat with you. You expect me to believe nothing happened?”

“Believe it, Som. We just talked a bit.”

They began to walk back toward her friends. She was staring at him for a long moment.

“He's pretty hot, isn't he?” Sombra suggested with ease. Gabe sighed but didn't say anything. “I know you agree, Gabriel.” She pronounced his name like his mother would and he tensed. Finally, he gave in and nodded. “He's very nice, too. I don't know if that's a good mix for you.” She was teasing him now.

Gabe was not a mean person, despite his face. It wasn't his fault his expression usually returned to something that could only be interpreted as irritation. On top of that, he was tall and non-white. Gabe knew the lighter shade of his skin meant his experience was degrees better than others like him. Unconsciously, Gabe reached up to rub at the couple days’ stubble growth on his face.

“Don't pity yourself,” Sombra snapped, putting a hand on his cheek. “You're annoyingly attractive, Gabe. Honestly, it's unfair. Wasted on you because you don't do anything with it.” She folded her arms over her body suit covered chest, the still wet ends of her hair dripping. He couldn't be offended by her backhanded compliment. Instead, he chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. He almost immediately regretted it because her suit felt cold at the touch and was now against his bare chest. He pushed her away.

They arrived back to the fire pit laughing together. Instead of separate towels apart from each other, everyone had gathered up closer together. Hanzo was crouched before the small fire pit, beginning to light one. Now Gabe understood why the spot they had chosen was hidden behind rocks; fires on the beaches were forbidden. Sombra noticed his realization and shook her head at him. A couple of the people welcomed Sombra back happily, some even offering Gabe polite nods. He found his shirt on his towel and pulled it down over his head. Glancing around, Gabe didn't see any sign of Jack. The lifeguard, Jesse, was on the ground. Gabe noticed he was on the towel he had seen Hanzo on earlier.

He settled down on the towel, pulling his legs in close to cross over each other. Gabe suddenly felt like a teenager again. Spending late summer nights on the beach, passing around a joint, laughter at their illegal activities filling the air almost as much as the pot smoke.

The group was talking in hushed tones. The conversation they had walked into was deep and intricate. Gabe didn't even try to follow it.

He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket to skim through recent alerts. A couple from work gave him pause and a frown. Several messages from his mother awaited him. From his brief reads, he gleaned they had something to do with his father. Just before he was able to fall down the rabbit hole of mindless social media scrolling, Sombra tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up he saw Jack had returned to the group. He was holding a broad tray, savory smells emanating from it. 

“Ah yes, Jack, you're my hero!” Jesse called from the towel he laid upon. Angela walked up behind him, also holding a tray.

“Enjoy everyone,” Jack said warmly, looking around the group. “You know where the buns are. Ang has the veggie patties and vegetable dressings.”

Gabe’s stomach rumbled with forgotten hunger. Sombra stood, asking Gabe what he wanted. After she walked away, he looked around the circle and tried to guess their life stories. If he were to be honest, none of them screamed their career of choice. This was frustrating. Gabe was usually able to understand most people at first glance. Without control, Gabe’s eyes traveled back toward Jack. He was helping Sombra get a couple burgers for herself and Gabe.

When she returned, Gabe was excited to dig in. The group ate in contented silence. After a stolen glance at Jack, he saw a look of pride on his face. Like that of a parent seeing their children eating their fill. As the food began to disappear the vocal volume rose. Gabe was happy to just listen. Hearing everyone speak, it was obvious how close many of them were with each other. Gabe would never understand how people could maintain quality relationships with this many people at once.

It was the usual work complaints and roommate shit talk, but it was at a level of informality that Gabe figured everyone present was up to speed on everything discussed. As the conversation went on, Gabe tried his best to avoid looking openly at Jack. But when he failed he was both surprised and pleased to see Jack was also looking at him, too.

“So, Gabe,” Akande began. His deep voice seemed to reverberate deep within Gabe’s chest. “What do you do?” He was surprised to suddenly have the attention of everyone. It was as if the teacher had just called on him.

“Gabe’s a cop,” Sombra bragged happily. Gabe noticed the shift in attitude around the circle. This was expected. The term cop was heavily laden with many emotions and connotations.

“Detective actually,” Gabe elaborated. Jesse surprised most around the fire by laughing.

“Now I'm the idiot,” he joked. Gabe remembered Jesse’s comment on the beach about this very topic.

“Off duty, right?” Angela asked, nodding toward the beer in Gabe’s hand.

“Very,” Gabe breathed with relief. Nearly everyone around the circle laughed.

The sun had dipped beneath the horizon and the sky was rapidly darkening. The light of the fire was soon the only source of illumination. Gabe checked his phone’s clock sometime later and groaned. He had to be up early the next morning. Gabe said as much to the circle of people he was now ready to call acquaintances.

“Can you take Jack home. He lives near you and I need to get Amelie to her place,” Sombra asked. Gabe looked across the fire to see Jack’s confused face.

“Uh,” Jack started.

“Of course,” Gabe finished. When he turned to gather his things he caught Sombra’s wink. He only rolled his eyes but tilted her face up by the chin to kiss her forehead. “I'll see you later.” He said to her in Spanish. She nodded and mimed texting on the phone.

Gabe rounded the fire and stepped away from the ground. They had already moved on to the next topic. Jack was pulling on a jacket of his own when Gabe neared.

“I hope you're okay with a motorcycle,” Gabe said warily. “Sombra should have mentioned that.”

“Sounds great,” Jack said. They were far enough away from the fire that Gabe couldn't see his face clearly. With nothing more to say and awkwardness beginning to take up residence between them, they started toward to the parking lot. The wind off the water that had been relaxing before, now had a cold bite to it as they walked.

“Ah, shit,” Gabe blurted.

“Everything okay?” Jack sounded concerned.

“Your swim trunks. I'm still wearing them. I'll head back and change… but I should wash them for you.” Gabe knew he was rambling but he was thankful for the darkness to cover his face.

“It's okay,” Jack said. His voice seemed tired, not in boredom but genuine fatigue. “You can get them to me next time.”

“Right.” They began walking again, a smile growing on Gabe’s face. Next time.

The parking lot was fully lit so Gabe could see Jack’s face. His expression was neutral until they approached Gabe’s ride. It was large enough to accommodate them both. He saw Jack loop his bag over a shoulder.

“You’ll want to zip up, it could get pretty chilly,” Gabe observed at seeing Jack’s jacket. He nodded and complied. Gabe got the second helmet out and held it out for Jack. Something moved over his face. Was it unease? “I drive really well.”

“That's what everyone says,” Jack said lightly, a thin smile on his lips. Gabe laughed.

“Okay, you're right. But I'll drive easy for ya.” Gabe tried not to have a patronizing tone but worried that was what Jack heard.

Jack put the helmet on over his head. Gabe reached up to steady it to his liking. He couldn't see Jack’s face behind the dark glass. Gabe zipped up his own leather jacket and then pulled on his helmet. He sat on the seat and patted the space behind him.

“Put your hands on my hips to stay steady, okay?” Gabe said, flipping back the visor and looking at Jack as he lowered himself onto the seat. Jack nodded, not saying anything. But he had obviously heard him because Gabe soon felt the pressure of Jack’s hands on his hips. With the visor back down, Gabe smiled to himself. He’d really have to thank Sombra after this. Soon, his motorcycle purred to life beneath them and he pulled out of the parking lot. When he sped up to freeway speeds, Jack’s arms moved to completely wrap around Gabe’s middle. The warmth of another person was a welcome change from the usual solitude Gabe felt. He wondered what Jack was thinking, what he thought of him. He had to remind himself that they had only met a couple hours before. It wasn't likely he was ready to profess feelings, let alone had any feelings for Gabe. The winding road along the water was long and barren but soon they reached signs of civilization as they saw the lights of the city grow before them. When they stopped at a red light, Gabe flipped up his visor and tapped Jack’s thigh. They were muscular and had been tucked tightly against Gabe’s.

“Yeah?” Jack yelled in his ear, muffled behind the glass. Gabe grinned and pressed the button at the side of the helmet to reveal Jack’s face.

“About where do you live? Sombra said it was close to me. I'm heading into the city.” As Jack gave directions Gabe was surprised at how close they really were. They moved through the intersection and through the city streets easily. Due to the lateness of the hour, the streets were mostly clear of any heavy traffic.

The last person to ride with him had been a date a couple months before. She had been a tiny thing, barely noticeable against his back. Jack was different. He was a big man, about the same size as Gabe. That meant he felt the pressure of Jack’s whole body against him. Gabe tried not to think too much of it.

Jack had said he lived in a small house with someone else. Gabe was a bit jealous. He had been relegated to apartment living for the past eight years. At least he’d been living alone for the past three. The house was indeed small but was nice to look at. The tiny lawn was nicely manicured. Gabe imagined Jack mowing the lawn, living the nuclear family life. He slowed the motorcycle and stood. Gently, he pulled the helmet from Jack’s head and chuckled lightly. His hair was a mess, but of course, it didn't look bad on him. Jack stood from the bike, coming up to Gabe’s level.

“Thank you for the ride, Gabe,” Jack said smiling. Though his expression was bright, Gabe could see the tiredness behind his eyes. Despite wanting to ask if he was alright, he didn't say anything about it.

“You're welcome,” Gabe replied. His hands found the pockets of the trunks. “I'll get these back to you. Since I know where you live now.” He cringed at his own words.

“Here, give me your phone,” Jack ordered. Gabe handed it over immediately after he unlocked it. Jack’s face was lit by the phone's light as he typed in it. He held it out for Gabe. “I just texted myself so now you have my number.” Gabe nodded understanding and slid the phone into a pocket. Both stood quietly together, looking at each other until a car passed and pushed them into action. Jack began to walk up the short steps to the path through the pretty lawn.

“You were right,” Gabe blurted. Jack looked back at him with a confused expression. “What you said about feeling like an outsider. You were right. But,” he paused, rolling his eyes at his own apprehension. “You made it easy to not feel like one. Thank you.” Gabe hated himself. Why did he say that? Was he so deadset on making Jack think he was some emotional weirdo? Jack was a Marine, likely a hardass through and through- even if his cool demeanor didn't say as much. Maybe Gabe was expecting Jack to laugh at him, or make a face. He did neither.

“Glad to hear it, Detective,” he said with a wink. Gabe swallowed and tried to make as natural of a smile as possible. When Jack turned around to keep walking toward his house, Gabe pulled out his phone to read the text Jack had sent.

“I'm glad you came with Sombra today. Not too smart to not bring swim shorts with you to a beach, right? Despite that, you looked good in them. Probably better than me. Maybe you should keep them. - Jack Morrison.” 

When Gabe looked up again, Jack was already gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of everyone being near the same age, instead of being Fareeha's mother, Ana is her older sister.

Once Jack closed the door behind him, he peeked through the narrow window beside the door. He watched Gabe put on his helmet and start up his bike. When he pulled away from the curb, Jack released a long breath. His lips began to form a smile in spite of how tired he was.

“What are you doing?” Jack spun around too fast, feeling the shooting pain up his right leg. He bit his lip to stop from letting out a curse.

“Hey, Ana,” Jack said with a wince. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Sorry if I woke you.”

Ana stepped into the light of the entry way and looked up at Jack. Her jaw was clenched. Her long, deep brown hair was pulled up into a loose bun. She wore shorts and a large shirt Jack recognized as one of his own.

“You didn't go in to the doctor,” she stated. Jack’s shoulders fell. He should have expected this.

“Yeah, I thought I would push it back to Tuesday,” Jack said easily as he moved to walk by her but stopped at the searing pain in his legs. Try as hard as he could, he couldn't hide the pain written clearly on his face.

“You didn't take your medicine either,” she hissed in disappointment.

He couldn't bear to see her disapproving face and pushed by her, enduring the pain. She pulled the bag off his back despite his resistance. He found heaven on the couch and collapsed onto it. His legs still ached but without his weight, they felt significantly better.

“Dammit, Jack,” Ana murmured, walking to the couch.

“Don't ‘dammit Jack,’ me, alright?” Jack snapped. He immediately regretted the tone. “I'm sorry, Ana. I just wanted to join them at the beach today, not sit in a sterile doctor’s office all afternoon.”

“Was Angela there?” Jack nodded. “And she let you stay there?”

“She didn't know I had an appointment scheduled,” Jack said with a sheepish grin. Ana groaned at him. She began to pull at his flip flops to take them off but he reached for them first. “I got it.” Ana shook her head but didn't say anything. She took the armchair across from him and stared. “I'm sorry, Ana. Really. I don't mean to make you mad.” He watched her pinch the space between her eyebrows with two fingers.

“You don't make me mad, Jack. Just worry me so much.” Sometimes, Ana acted far wiser than her 28 years. Jack knew he should apologize again but he was tired. “Was it worth it? The beach. Have a good time?” Jack gave a weak smile.

“Yes, I did,” he said, his eyes moving to the ceiling.

“Does it have anything to do with the motorcycle that just dropped you off?”

“Yes,”

“Is that all you're giving me?” Ana asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack shook his head. He rose to a sitting position and unzipped his jacket.

“Sombra brought the friend that she's always talking about,” Jack began. He slowly, deliberately began massaging his calves. The ridges of the deep scars weren't foreign to him anymore. They were as much a part of him as his right arm.

“Oh yeah? A new friend?” Ana asked as she stood up. He rolled his eyes at her patronizing tone. He had to remind himself it wasn't her fault. She had always been a caregiving person.

“Hopefully,” Jack mused. Yes, Gabe had the potential to become a good friend, but there was something else there. Jack’s physical attraction to him was undeniable. Jack couldn't get the dark eyes and pure physical presence he emanated out of his mind.

“Want something to eat?” Ana called from the kitchen. He knew even if he said no, she would still make something.

“Sure,” Jack replied.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Jack quickly pulled it out. Two alerts awaited him. The text he had sent himself through Gabe’s phone. The next was one from Gabe himself. Jack unlocked his phone quickly to read it.

“Don't tempt me. These shorts are pretty good. I might just keep them.” Jack smiled and then wrote back a quick reply and shut off his phone. He pushed against the couch to stand. The smells from the kitchen were good, sweet. His mouth was beginning to water on its own. He took a seat at the small table in the kitchen and looked up at Ana.

They had known each other for a long time now. Jack met her during his basic training. There she was an excellent sniper, an instructor. It wasn't unheard of for someone as young as her to teach but it was rare. She had an amazing eye, her marksmanship profound. But she had sustained an injury to her face when on a tour of duty. Like Jack, she could no longer serve. For Jack, their home was a place of broken things. 

“Voila,” Ana announced, setting a mug down on the table before him. He looked down into it to see the delicious microwave brownie waiting for him.

“Thank you,” Jack said. “Are you having some?”

“Of course,” she said with a smirk. “This was just an excuse for me to make myself one.” He ate in silence, his phone vibrating against the surface of the table. Ana glanced at him and gave a small smile. He opened his phone.

“I have to get to work early tomorrow. But in the evening I could stop by and drop off the shorts if that works for you?” Jack could picture an urgent expression on Gabe’s handsome face. Jack answered in the affirmative and stood. Though the pain was still there, it wasn't as sharp and cruel. He cleaned the mug in the sink, his mind filled with thoughts of Gabe.

Jack hadn’t felt this immediate of an attraction to another person in a long time. He wondered if it was because nearly everyone in his life knew the truth to Jack’s injuries and immediately felt bad. To Gabe, Jack figured, he was just some regular guy. Maybe a guy on some R&R between tours. The fact that Gabe was really easy on the eyes was definitely a help.

Ana set her mug in the sink and leaned against the counter.

“I'm sorry for getting on your case,” she murmured. Jack grabbed her mug and began to clean it. “Ever since…” she trailed off. Jack killed the water and reached out to set a hand on her forearm.

“Fareeha is fine,” Jack said softly. “She's very happy with Angela. I saw her today.” He watched Ana’s jaw tighten.

“I know,” Ana said. “Thank you for telling me, Jack.” She squeezed his hand with hers and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “I'm heading to sleep.” Ana walked to the doorway of the kitchen and looked back at him. “And, Jack… please shave.”

“I love you, too,” he laughed. Once she was around the corner, Jack released his straight-backed posture. Ana had been right. He should have taken his medicine. But despite the sometimes crippling pain, Jack didn't want to give in to the powerful medication. He was a Marine. He was supposed to be the strongest of the strong.

Walking with care down the hall to his room, Jack wondered what was in store for the following day. He knew he'd have to go into the VA hospital for physical therapy. But that wasn't what he was thinking of. It was the time he'd surely spend with Gabe that made him smile. He didn't have the energy or motivation for a shower. Instead, he pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his pants. When he got in bed he was overwhelmed by fatigue. Sleep took him quickly.

Flashes of dusty terrain, humvees, and assault rifles filled his mind. Screams were soon the soundtrack to this nightmare, punctuated by rattling gunfire. The blending of memory and nightmare made it all the more real. When Jack woke the next morning, he found the palms of his hands sore from the clenched fist he had maintained all night long. His phone was buzzing repeatedly on the table beside his bed. Groggily, Jack answered the call.

“Hello?” He croaked.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” Angela sang on the other end. Jack rolled onto his back. “I see you're coming in today.”

“Yeah,” Jack grumbled. Was it possible to start a day with a headache?

“I'm heading in soon. Want a ride?”

“Yes. But how soon is soon?” He heard Angela humming on her end.

“Probably twenty to thirty minutes. Enough time for you to shower and shave,”

“What's with you and Ana about me shaving?” Jack sat up, scratching his head. He heard Angela giggle her melodic laugh.

“I'll see you in a little bit,” Angela sang before ending the call.  

Jack tested putting weight on his legs before eventually pushing himself up. He winced in anticipation of the pain but it was mild. He crossed his room and then the hall between his bedroom and bathroom. Jack started the water and got out of his boxers.

“Shit,” he swore as he stepped into the shower. The water in their house always ran hot. He washed his hair and body as quickly as he could manage while still getting the job done. After he stepped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed away condensation from the mirror. A new canister of shaving cream stood on the counter. He reminded himself to thank Ana before he left. As he shaved he remembered how religiously he had kept his face clean-shaven when he was in the Marine Corps. He frowned at the thought and continued shaving.

With a clean body and bare face, Jack stepped out of the bathroom. He couldn't be sure if the timing was coincidental or if Ana had been waiting but they nearly ran into each other when he came out. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled warmly.

“You look so much better with it shaved,” she observed.

Jack made a face but didn't say anything. Ana understood his rush and got out of his way. He dressed in a loose shirt and shorts. The amount of sweat he created during physical training was similar to when he used to be practically a resident at the gym. There was a knock on his now open bedroom door. He looked over his shoulder to see Ana. She had her hair pulled back and was wearing the deep green polo shirt for her work.

“I'm off. See you tonight.” He waved goodbye and gathered up all he needed.

Like clockwork, Angela was waiting outside his house when she said she would be. her car was a pale yellow, old fashioned Volkswagen Beetle. It was in nice shape, well cared for. Jack opened the passenger side door and got in. Angela looked like she was glowing with happiness. Jack could never understand that, her undying cheer.

“Good morning!” Angela said.

“Morning,” Jack intoned. Angela sat back in her seat and smiled at him.

“You're looking good,”

“Are you saying that as a physical therapist or as a friend?” Angela thought for a moment before igniting the engine.

“Both,” she decided. She looked like she was bursting to say something. “Did you have a good ride home with Gabe?” She had said this quickly, her excitement nearly palpable.

“Uh,” Jack glanced out the window. “It was fine. A bit cold.” When he looked over to Angela she appeared confused. “He has a motorcycle.” Angela surprised him with a low guttural moan.

“Ugh, I bet he looks pretty hot riding that thing,” Angela said, her voice sounding far off like she was day dreaming. “And you probably clung to him as you rode back. Sounds great.”

“Jesus, Ang,” Jack muttered. “Fareeha still hasn't gotten a motorcycle yet has she?” They were at a red light. Angela pouted and shook her head.

“Did you get his number?” Jack nodded.

“So he can bring me back my trunks,”

“Uh huh, yeah sure,” Angela said skeptically.

“Well, that’s what’s happening later today, after therapy. He said he’d come drop it off.”

“Yes! So soon!” Angela gave a small fist pump. Jack was more confused now than anything. He increased the volume of the radio, not sure he wanted more of this bizarre conversation. As they moved through traffic without much delay, Jack was silently happy that he wasn't the only one with high hopes.

“Ana was pretty pissed with me last night,” Jack said after a bit.

“Did you sneak Gabe in for a late night rendezvous?” Angela asked with an immature laugh.

“No. It was because I missed out on my appointment with Dr. Winston yesterday,”

“Jack,” Angela spoke. Now her voice was serious, her professional tone at work. “You can't do that. Just because you are walking now doesn't mean you should be skipping meetings with doctors.”

“You all said I'd never walk again,” Jack murmured under his breath. Angela caught it.

“Yes, we did say that. It's a miracle you can walk. But this is a crucial stage in the healing process. You have to be constantly monitored for progress.” Jack sighed because he knew she was right. He was pushing himself harder than his body was ready for. Jack didn't really know why he felt compelled to tell Angela. He already had Ana frustrated with him, now he was sure Angela was disappointed.

When they arrived at the VA hospital Jack frowned up at it. Each day he was here felt like an insult. He knew if he hadn't fucked up that day he could still be out there fighting for his country. Instead, he was here, trying to get his body to work.

+++

As expected, Jack’s body was now nothing but pure pain. Since he had remastered walking, Angela and the other physical therapists believed it was best to move onto leg strength training. For the past year since he had returned home a mess, he had relied heavily on his arms. They were what wheeled the chair he was in for six months. It was his arms that helped him stay upright when he was re-training his legs to walk. His legs had nearly atrophied with the time spent in the chair but it was important to get muscle back on them. Weights and leg exercises were going to be the death of him, he decided.

As he sat on the floor, stretching his legs, Jack eyed the other veterans in the room. Many were worse off than him, he observed. Paraplegics or quadriplegics, Jack still had all his own limbs, even if they didn't work quite right yet. Like him, most of these veterans were young.

He watched Angela assisting a young female veteran. She was using crutches to get around the therapy room. Her resistance to taking a break. The pure determination in her face reminded him of himself. Most soldiers were always ready to give themselves to the cause. But once they were cut away from their duty, there was the feeling of uselessness. That meant trying as hard as possible to be useful again.

After he was done stretching, he got to his feet. Jack walked toward the exit, waving a farewell to Angela. He pulled out his phone, hoping to see a message from Gabe. Unsurprised, he found nothing there. He left the hospital, the pain in his legs lessening with each strong step.

As he walked to the nearest bus stop, he wondered when the next beach fire would be. The bus ride was uneventful. Jack wished he had his car. He needed to retake the driving test. After his injuries, his license had been revoked. He felt like even more of a burden without a car and needing to be driven everywhere.

As Jack slowly scaled the stairs up toward his house, his phone began to ring. He didn't recognize the number but Jack still answered.

“Sorry to be calling,” Gabe’s voice came over the line. Jack was more than surprised.

“It's no problem,” Jack answered dazedly.

“I was able to get out of the station earlier than I anticipated. Your place is closer to the station than mine so I was thinking maybe I could stop by and we could grab some dinner,” Gabe said. Tone didn't come across well, but he did sound like he was walking outside. “If you want that is. If you have other plans I'll just go grab the trunks and bring ‘em to you.”

Jack wasn't sure what was going on. Parts of him were yelling that he was just invited on a date but others told him to calm down.

“Jack? Did I cut out?”

“No, no, I heard you,” Jack blurted.

“And?” Maybe he was nervous? Or the wind wavered his voice.

“I would love to. I'm going to hop in the shower then I'll be ready,” Jack said. Gabe said he understood and then hung up. When Jack put his phone away he got a whiff of himself and frowned. Definitely needed a shower.

After his shower, he stood in his room, staring into his closet. Fashion had never been his strong suit. He was more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy. Jack shrugged.

“If it ain't broke, don't fix it,” he said to himself under his breath. He pulled out an old concert t-shirt he had gotten in the late 2000s and some jeans. As he was putting in his shoes his phone buzzed, telling him that Gabe had arrived. Jack put his sunglasses on, grabbed his wallet, and car keys and stepped out.

He hadn't thought it possible for Gabe to look any better than he did in just swim shorts but somehow he did.

Gabe stood by a car, dressed in dark jeans and a nicely cut suit jacket he had open. Underneath, he wore a pale blue button up. But due to the heat of the day, the buttons weren't done up all the way. And to top it all off, this sunglasses gave him a look of seriousness. And Jack just wore an old t-shirt and some mildly acceptable jeans. What an ass.

“Hey,” Jack said, suddenly feeling way out of his league. Gabe gave him a disarming smile and Jack’s knees almost gave out.

“Yo,” Gabe said with a slight wave.

“I didn't know we were on the ‘yo’ level, yet,” Jack said when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

“What level are we on then?” Gabe asked. It was more than a harmless question, Jack could tell.

“Depends,” Jack said, focusing on his face behind the glasses.

“On?” Gabe seemed to be leaning forward.

“If you are really planning on giving me back my trunks,” Jack teased with a smile. Gabe laughed.

“We’ll see, won't we.” He then gestured toward the car behind him.

“No bike today?” Gabe sighed.

“For some reason, people don't take me as seriously when I'm on my bike. Immature or some shit. So, I hate to tell you but you're getting the car treatment.”

Jack smiled. It was remarkably easy to talk with him. Gabe walked around the front of the black sedan. Jack opened the passenger seat and sat. It was already dim inside the car so he took if his sunglasses.

“Just tell me if the air is alright. I keep it kind of cold,” Gabe said sheepishly. Jack nodded. He watched Gabe's hands as he turned the car on and put it into gear. They looked strong. In the close space they shared, Jack could smell the deodorant he used.

“Have a good day?” Jack asked to fill the quiet. Gabe surprised him with a groan.

“It wasn't great. A new case. A very shitty new case,” Gabe grumbled. They had reached an intersection and he glanced toward Jack. “Don't mean to complain.” Jack shrugged.

“It is what it is. Not every day can be butterflies and rainbows,” Jack said flatly.

“Have a bad day?” Gabe asked, seemingly picking up on Jack’s mood.

“More difficult than bad,” Jack admitted. “But it's better now.”   

“Better now? Am I that much of a positive influence?” Gabe glanced at him, his mouth quirked in a wry grin.

“No,” Jack lied. “It's the prospect of food that makes me happy.” Gabe nodded.

“That makes more sense,” he said in a self-deprecating tone.

Jack had been spending too much time watching Gabe, not paying attention to their surroundings. Gabe was steering the car into an underground parking garage. He took off his sunglasses, placing them sidelong in a cup holder. As he slowly drove through the parking garage, Jack was impressed by the luxury level of some the cars. He recognized Gabe’s motorcycle as they neared it. Gabe parked in the spot beside it. When he turned off the engine he turned toward Jack with an apologetic expression.

“This will be quick,” Gabe assured him. Jack wanted to tell him he had all the time in the world and that he was the furthest from in a rush. They both got out. Jack’s eyes rested on the motorcycle. He had been interested in getting one when he was younger in the same way that a child is fascinated in becoming an astronaut. It was only a fleeting dream.

“When did you get it?” Jack asked without hesitation. Gabe wore an abashed expression.

“Junior year of high school... I was 17 at the time. Jesus, was that really ten years ago?” He groaned.

“So, you were  _ that _  kid,”

“What kid?” Gabe said as though he took offense. But the smile tugging at the edges of his mouth betrayed his deception.

“The cool kid,” Jack said, his voice thick with sarcasm. Gabe’s face broke into a smile.

“I know you're joking but I was very cool in high school. Some of my best years if I recall.”

“Will Sombra vouch for that?”

“Don't talk to Sombra about anything. She's a snake,” Gabe laughed.

They walked together through the parking garage. When they reached a set of stairs, dread washed through Jack. He did his best to keep his face emotionless.

“Stairs or elevator?” Gabe asked. Without missing a beat he added, “I'm feeling kind of drained myself and opt for the elevator.” The dread was replaced with relief.

“Elevator it is then,” Jack said.

They both shuffled in. Jack was near the button panel so when Gabe leaned over to hit the desired floor, he was extremely close to Jack. He didn't not like it, but it unsteadied him.

“Have any ideas for dinner?” Gabe asked as the elevator rose. “I know a lot of good delivery and take out places.”

“I hate to say that I'm in the same boat,” Jack said warily. They both laughed.

“Oh well, we’ll figure something out.”

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the floor. The hallway was covered in a light gray carpet. As they walked along the hall, Gabe reached out and lightly touched Jack’s upper arm. His hand was hot against his skin.

“I meant to ask this earlier. But I was too nervous to,” Gabe said quickly.

“Gabe, what? That's kind of creepy.” Jack watched Gabe’s cheek redden in real time. Adorable.

“Are you allergic to dogs? Or not like dogs in general?” Jack tensed, his back straightening.

“Whoa, what's wrong?” Gabe asked, his concern obvious in his voice.

“Nothing. Show me the dog,” he demanded.

“Yes, sir,” Gabe said with a comical excuse for a salute.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. Any nervousness about going into Gabe’s apartment had been washed away by the possibility of seeing a dog. Gabe opened the door and stepped inside. He gestured for Jack to follow, who did excitedly. Jack closed the door behind him. They were in a tight entryway. So tight in fact that they were nearly touching. They both realized it at the same moment.

“Sorry,” Gabe said as he awkwardly shimmied away. He walked down the short hardwood hall. Jack watched after him and Gabe started making kissy noises with the air. He looked back at Jack with a shrug. Then, the rattling of claws against the hardwood echoed from across the apartment. Jack joined Gabe at the end of the hall to see the spacious main living area. Gabe was on the top floor and had vaulted ceilings to show for it. Jack had many questions about how he was able to afford this place but decided now was not the time.

The fabled dog made her presence known as she burst from a room. She was a small black flash that Jack nearly missed. But magically, Gabe had scooped her up into his arms. She was lifted the six and a half feet off the ground to be level with them both.

“Jack, meet Gabriella,” Gabe said. He rolled the r and Jack felt like melting. “Before you ask, no, I am not so self-obsessed as to name my dog after me. Gabriella is my mother’s name.”

“Is she…”

“Dead? No, she lives twenty minutes north of here,” Gabe said with an eyeroll. He gently placed Gabriella into Jack’s arms. She was a pile of black softness.

“Then why?”

“Because my mother is fucking crazy. Said if I wasn't having a child anytime soon that my dog would at least have to be her grandchild before ‘she died a grandchildless disgrace,’ her words.” Jack had to laugh at that.

“She sounds like fun,”

“You say that now, but wait ‘till you meet her and decide for yourself.” They both paused for a moment at his words. As though he couldn't help himself, Gabe began petting Gabriella’s head with so much obvious love that Jack had to stop from laughing. “I call her Gabi for short. Less confusing.”

“If you say so, Gabi,” Jack teased, looking pointedly at him. Despite Jack’s dig at his expense, Gabe continued to lovingly cuddle with his dog.

There was something about big men and small dogs that made Jack feel warm inside. Or maybe it was just this big man in particular.

“I'll leave you two to get better acquainted,” Gabe said as he forcefully pulled his hands away from his dog. “I'm going to change into something less ‘work.’” Jack nodded, not looking away from Gabi’s cute faced having only just found it among the fluff.

With Gabi still in his arms, Jack moved into the living room. He glanced back to see Gabe had gone into a room he assumed was his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The main space was large, a combination of kitchen, dining room, and living room. Jack briefly glanced into the kitchen area. The appliances were stainless steel, making Jack wince at the probable price tag. Some used dishes were on the counter while a couple pots and pans were soaking in the sink. Despite the minimal clutter, the place was by no means a total mess. Something about the disorganization made Jack smile. In the living room, Jack found a comforter sofa and a nice flat screen. He noticed the console alongside the TV, the controller on the coffee table. Gabe hadn't struck him as a gamer, but Jack had to remind himself he hardly knew the man.

Gabi began to squirm in his arms and Jack sat on the couch. He set her down on his lap and she began to lick his face. As he half-heartedly craned his neck to avoid them, he caught sight of motion. Gabe had opened the door of his room and was stepping out. He was pulling down a shirt as he walked.

“Want anything to drink?” He asked, distractedly. Jack was relieved to see it was just a simple t-shirt and jeans he wore. He didn't feel so out of his depth.

“I'll take some water,” Jack said with a laugh as Gabi hopped up to lick his chin. Gabe noticed and smiled with embarrassment.

“Ah, sorry about that. I just allow the kisses, forget other people might not like that,” Gabe said quickly.

“Hey, it’s more action than I've had in a long time,” Jack admitted with a laugh.

“I don't believe that.” Gabe had gotten him a glass of water and held it out for him as he neared the couch. Once he sat on the couch, Gabi rushed toward him.

“Believe it,” Jack said after a long swig of water. Gabe looked unconvinced. “What about you? Share this place with anyone?” Gabe shook his head.

“Other than Gabi, it’s just me,” Gabe said softly. He didn't wear the expression most single guys had at the admission of their relationship status. Gabe look unfazed by it.

The knowledge of both of their availability hung in the air noticeably. The more time they were spending with each other the more Jack noticed the small things. Like the way Gabe’s eyes lingered on him, or that the top of his nose crinkled when he laughed.

Jack reached out to pet Gabi and he noticed Gabe tense at the movement. The room was silent, aside from Gabi’s excited panting. Jack glanced up toward Gabe’s face to see his dark eyes already on him.

“I know I said we should go out for food,” Gabe began. “But how do you feel about ordering in?” There was something about his voice. The way it had lowered made Jack’s stomach so happy flips.

“Yes,” Jack said, not releasing Gabe’s eyes. The gravity between them was strong; Jack was unsure if Gabe was leaning in or if it was himself. But before he could find out Gabi yelped loudly and leaped from Gabe’s lap. Gabe swore and pulled back immediately.

“W-what are you in the mood for?” Gabe asked as he got to his feet quickly. Jack was hungry but not for food at this point. Seeing Gabe standing there, one arm up to scratch the back of his head, Jack was confused.

He had wanted a friend but what he was feeling now was far beyond that. Jack was going to have to do something about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write my stories with a chapter buffer before I post. By that I mean I have at least one full chapter always ready to post but don't until I finish the chapter after that one. It keeps me motivated to keep writing, but I know that causes delays in posting. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll admit it was a more serious tone than Gabe's but that's the point~


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe was still in disbelief. He had never been one to make friends this quickly. But now he was sure that what was between them was different than a simple growing fondness for each other. He stood in the kitchen going through take-out menus.

As he paged between menus, he absorbed nothing. Usually, Gabe’s thoughts about people took the backseat to whatever case he was working. That's what made him a “terrible boyfriend,” as said his most recent girlfriend. Gabe had to dig through his memory to get her name. Certain friends however, like Sombra understood the way his mind worked and that was their dynamic. But today had been a mess. When he should have been listening thoroughly through his captain’s briefing, his mind had been filled with thoughts of Jack Morrison.  

Jack was definitely a soldier. With the way he carried himself and his politeness to a fault. But he was young and should have still had the bright-eyed wonder of someone with their life ahead of them. But Gabe could tell something was wrong. It was etched into Jack’s face, the loss of something haunted him. The curious detective in him needed to ask, needed to investigate but he had to remind himself, this wasn't work. Jack wasn't a suspect.

“Anything stand out for you?” Jack asked. Gabe startled. When he looked back he saw Jack’s confused expression. He was still on the couch with Gabi. Her interest in him was obvious. Gabi was always puddy in the hands of someone who was giving her attention.

“Uh,” Gabe looked down at the menu he was on. “How does Ethiopian sound?” He did a double take and sighed quietly.

“What?” Gabe peeked back to watch Jack gently place Gabi on the couch and walk over. His heart was in his throat. Jack had a smile on his face and said, “not that I’m against Ethiopian. Just seemed random.” Gabe forced a small laugh at himself.

“Yeah, maybe not,” Gabe agreed, moving through the menus again. He was growing concerned at a number of take-out places he knew.

“This place is good,” Jack murmured, reaching over him to grab a pizza delivery place. Gabe must have had an incredulous expression because Jack frowned. “Or not? I’ve only been here for eight months or so. I’m guessing you’re the pro.” Gabe grimaced. His intimidating face was really not doing him any favors.

“No, that place is good,” Gabe pulled his phone out of a pocket. “What do you like?”

A couple minutes later they were both back on the couch, much to Gabi’s excitement. Gabe glanced at Jack. His hair had dried, the wet darkness giving way to its natural light blond tone. It was then that he noticed the stubble from the day before was gone.

Gabe wasn't good at entertaining others. Whenever Sombra came over, she found ways to amuse herself without needing Gabe’s guidance. But now, Gabe was desperate to think of something that would be fun for Jack.

“Are you from here?” Jack asked. His voice was quiet but because there was no other sound, it seemed loud. Gabe was relieved for the question

“I'm from L.A., born and raised,” Gabe answered. He straightened. “That is until my mom left my dad. We've lived here since I was about 15.” Jack nodded thoughtfully. Gabi had her short muzzle under Jack’s hand as a trap for more pets. “You said you've only been here about eight months. Where are you from?”

“Nowhere near as exciting as L.A.,” he murmured as he met Gabe’s eyes briefly. “Small farm town in Ohio.”

“I'm not surprised,” Gabe said without thinking. He then quickly added, “no offense.” Jack’s brows furrowed but he laughed.

“How am I not supposed to take offense at that?” Despite the words, Jack didn't look the least bit offended. Gabe opened his mouth to make up for his mistake when Jack began to speak. “Haven't been home in a while. Not since I got back.”  

Gabe didn't say anything, he only watched Jack’s face move through his thoughts. He had to resist a smile. The man was an open book. Jack had paused in his petting and Gabi noticed. She scrambled up, paws against his chest and licked at his cheek. Jack’s face crinkled into a smile and Gabe reached out to pull her away.

“It's okay,” Jack said between dodges. “I've been without a dog for too long now. This is a gift.” Gabe nodded and made a show of pulling his hands away.

His phone buzzed with an alert and he pulled it out of a pocket. It was Sombra. Asking if they could hang out the next day. As he was typing out his reply, the buzzer rang. He quickly got to his feet and rushed toward the door to buzz the delivery guy up. When he turned around, Jack was standing, holding his wallet in his hand.

“Ah, man, don't worry I've got this,” Gabe blurted. Jack arched an eyebrow after Gabe as he walked into his room. Gabe had his wallet ready when the delivery guy arrived at the door. They exchanged the cheesy bounty and money. Gabi was leaping at his feet as he placed the boxes on the table.

Gabe was surprised by his own hunger once they both had plates. He switched on the tv and flipped to a sports channel. Gabe didn't know or care the sport, but the background noise was nice.

Instead of going back to the couch to watch the TV,  Jack lingered in the kitchen, eating his pizza standing up as Gabe was doing. Even though Gabe knew him better now, at least more than the zilch he knew before, Jack still looked like some bro. He wore a t-shirt with a faded band print and jeans. Even though it was casual, he looked good. His arms filled out the sleeves, the skin free of tattoos, unlike Gabe’s. Gabe didn't think of his tattoos much anymore. Since he had become a detective, the dress code demanded more professionalism. He had been able to skirt by with blazers and nice jeans occasionally, but Gabe had been private about his tattoos.

“Is there something on my face?” Jack’s voice pulled Gabe out of his musings abruptly.

“Uh, no. Was I staring?” asked Gabe. Jack chuckled.

“You were looking over here so seriously. I was worried something was wrong,”

“Nothing wrong. I was wondering if you have one of those famous Marine tattoos?” Gabe covered his embarrassment with a large bite of pizza. Jack was laughing again now, so much so that he had to set down his plate. Gabe felt his cheeks get warm. Anytime he got slightly close to seeming cool or at least had his shit together, he opened his mouth and something humiliating came tumbling out.

“Wow, that was random,” Jack said once his laughter had subsided. “The answer is yes I do. It's regulation to have any tattoos out of view, under the uniform.” Soon, the image of Jack in a uniform, face sweaty camo paint on his face, filled Gabe’s mind. He looked away. “Luckily you don't have that policy,” Jack murmured. Gabe felt his eyes on him, moving across his exposed arms.

“Luckily?” Gabe asked, his voice sounding strained to his own ears.

“They look good,” Jack said, his tone unsure. Gabe could see the unease on his face. But it was obvious he wasn’t just saying a compliment for the sake of one.

“Thank you. Want to see them?” Gabe couldn’t stop himself. It was the almost hungry expression Jack now had on his face that caused him to ask.

He set his plate down and when Jack didn’t say anything, he stepped closer to him. But not too close as to crowd him. Gabe watched Jack make a decision and move closer. Jack’s eyes were on Gabe’s right arm. He gestured toward a tattoo. It was mostly hidden by the short sleeve of the shirt. Gabe pulled it up with one hand his eyes not leaving Jack’s face. Jack’s eyes widened in wonder and he ducked his head slightly to get a better look.

“Holy shit,” he breathed under his breath. Jack met Gabe’s eyes with a smile. “It’s gorgeous.” Jack wasn’t wrong. The tattoo was a detailed rendering of an artistic interpretation of a Day of the Dead skull. The bold black lines were done in largely geometric shapes leaving the whole piece with an amazing effect. The skull was large, dominating much of Gabe’s upper bicep. It was one of his favorites, his pride for it showing on his face.

When he said as much, Jack began nodding. He straightened and then leaned back against the edge of the counter. Gabe let his sleeve fall back down. He opened his mouth to speak when Jack moved in close to him. Gabe didn’t move but locked eyes with the man before him. For the most part, Jack seemed to convey a very demure attitude. He exuded calmness, if not a bit of wariness. But now that was swept aside. His eyes seemed dark, almost heavy lidded. Gabe’s heart thumped hard in his chest as he realized what was happening. Of course this was always a possibility. Maybe Gabe had never fully believed it would happen.

“I like you a lot, Gabe,” Jack admitted in his deep voice. Gabe felt like laughing. Not from actual humor but from the rise in anxiety. He didn’t know what to say. Gabe obviously felt a sort of attraction toward the man, maybe more than that. But for it to be so sudden, and the choice immediately at his feet, Gabe almost felt overwhelmed. He tried to calm his mind with rationalizations. Reminders of the cool, calm, and collected Gabe he tried to be steadied him for a moment. He was supposed to be proud. In control. Never left stunned like this.

“Me too,” his voice said. It almost sounded like it wasn’t himself.

A small smile pulled at the side of Jack’s mouth, shooting a course of excitement through Gabe. Jack had a hand on Gabe’s arm, sliding up it. His hand was extremely hot to the touch. The TV, apartment, and smell of pizza faded away. All that mattered was Jack’s touch, the faint scent of his aftershave and the sound of his breathing. Gabe put a hand behind Jack’s head in the crook of his neck and pulled Jack into him. Their mouths met not in passion but in the earnest searching of tentative lovers. Jack’s soft lips felt amazing against Gabe’s.

Gabe had to push the thoughts that were whirling around his head away. They had only met the day before. Jack was near to a stranger. Gabe reminded himself he had done this before. The mindless sex was for the best. To enjoy each other’s bodies and then move on like responsible adults. Gabe already knew that wasn’t likely to happen with Jack but he continued anyway.

Jack’s other hand was on Gabe’s waist, gripping him tight. Gabe pressed his body against him, pushing him against the counter. When their lips parted, their bodies were flush to each other.

“I don’t usually kiss on the first date,” Gabe murmured. Jack rolled his eyes.

“What else don’t you do on a first date?” Gabe liked the dare. He slid his hands up the edge of Jack’s shirt, feeling his toned body beneath. Gabe hadn't wanted anyone this much in a long time. He wasn't entirely sure why. A good part was the physical attraction he felt but possibly it was because what he knew of his personality so far. But then, he felt Jack’s hand on his crotch, over his pants. He was thinking too much. Gabe let his body do the thinking.

They were kissing again, more familiar with each other's touch. Gabe felt Jack pulling at his shirt and, quick as a thought, he took it off. Jack looked at his chest for a long moment, reaching out to trace the other tattoos gently. Gabe shivered at the touch. He vaguely wondered if Jack had been as transfixed by them the day before. But he forgot the thought as soon as Jack pulled him in for another kiss. Their tongues danced, as their bodies were close together.

Gabe was hard, and so was Jack, he could tell. He could feel him through his pants against him. Gabe reached for Jack’s shirt. His chest was nearly as toned and muscular as his arms. However, the muscles were proportional to his body, not looking awkward.

“Starting to make me feel like shit,” Gabe joked, running a hand down Jack’s sculpted abdomen. Jack shook his head, not saying anything. Gabe took one of Jack’s hands in both of his own. His heart was pounding, his body telling him to continue. He brought the hand up to his lips to kiss it. Jack’s face which had been determined only a moment before was growing wary. “I'm sorry,” Gabe murmured. When Jack began to pull his hand away, Gabe tightened his grip. “I want to continue...trust me I do, but-”

“But you can’t do it with me,” Jack said, his voice harsh.

“No that's not it,” Gabe began. Jack yanked his hand away and bent to quickly pick up his shirt. “Jack.”

“Don't,” Jack spat. He had his shirt back on. His face was a bright red. From anger or embarrassment, Gabe couldn't be sure. This was not going the way Gabe had intended.

“That's not what I meant,” Gabe said after him. Jack was walking quickly toward the hallway to the door.

“What did you mean? What did you invite me up here for then?” Gabe’s mouth formed a frowned.

“I wanted to get to know you better. You're a person, not just someone I want to fuck. I want to start something here. But if that's not what you're interested in…” Gabe trailed off, not wanting to consider the rest of that sentence. Jack’s eyes were trained on Gabe’s feet. When he finally looked up at Gabe Jack’s face was twisted in anger. But it seemed to be directed at himself. Gabe held out a hand and said, “let's start again. I don't want to leave it like this.” Jack’s eyes hardened and he shook his head. He groaned and turned on a heel.

“Goddammit,” Gabe heard Jack mutter as he walked away. He didn't follow him but heard the door close after a moment. Gabe stood still in the kitchen for a couple minutes before finally grabbing his own shirt from the ground.

He glanced toward his bedroom and when he saw Jack’s trunks folded neatly on the bed he shook his head at himself.

What the fuck had just happened?

  


+++

  


“Reyes!” The sharp yell of his name pulled him out of his deep reverie.

He was sitting at his desk, staring down at the case files before him. While his eyes had been reading, his mind absorbed nothing. Much to his annoyance, his head was replaying the evening with Jack over and over. He tried to figure out what he had done wrong. The pause he had taken was to show Jack how much he actually cared about their relationship. He wanted to take it slow. Or at least he would have said as much if Jack hadn’t run out on him. Gabe tried very hard not to be mad. He had convinced himself it was the mature thing to do. More mature than running out on someone to be sure. He shook his head.

“Reyes!” There was the voice again and this time Gabe turned. Instead of the uniformed officer he had been expecting, it was the captain. Captain Aleksandra Zaryanova was a formidable woman. Originally from Russia, she was imposing and demanded respect.

“Captain,” Gabe blurted, getting to his feet. She walked through the room, immune to the rush of officers, detectives, and more around the precinct. Her face seemed to be permanently drawn into a frown but Gabe tried not to worry as she got close.

“Detective Reyes,” she said firmly as an introduction. “How are things going on the Le Grange case?” Gabe’s body eased the tension. He could always count on the captain as being straightforward and to the point. Gabe was quick to provide her with everything he had so far. It honestly wasn’t much, but he had only been working this case for two days now.

“I have a meet-up with one of my CIs in a couple days,” Gabe said in conclusion. Captain Zaryanova nodded. She moved on to another detective and Gabe watched them tense as she announced. She was very good at inspiring both motivation and fear in her precinct.

Gabe looked down at his phone for the hundredth time. And for the hundredth time, no text from Jack waited for him. The night before, after an hour, Gabe had sent a message. It was mostly to make sure Jack had made it home okay with a quick question if everything was alright. As expected, he hadn’t gotten anything back. Now, his phone alerted him to a message from Sombra. She was confirming that she would be coming over. Gabe didn’t have enough energy to care that she was inviting herself over. Or maybe he was just used to it. She asked him to pick up some of the “good stuff’ on the way home. Though pot was legal, Gabe still didn’t do it as much as he had when he was younger. Part of the mature version of himself, along with the car, was a grown man who didn’t smoke pot regularly and had healthy intimate relationships. Only one of those two things was going well for him at the moment.

The rest of his day passed slowly, almost painfully so. As he chipped away at the case, fleshing out leads and seeking evidence, his thoughts frustratingly returned to Jack. At a certain point, the anger gave way to sadness, a deep melancholy he could hardly understand. Gabe was the least likely person to put stock into the notion of love at first sight. He had watched his mother go through enough failed relationships to harden himself against the pain of them. Gabe realized his mistake. He had fallen too hard in the past day. It was ridiculous he kept telling himself. Childish. But instead of staying satisfied with his own misgivings, flashes of Jack’s smile, his laugh, or the softness of his lips brought Gabe back to square one.

Gabe decided to get beer. Rather than his go to, a cheaper but still tasty standard, he opted for an artsy brew. He knew that for all the shit he’d get from Sombra about it, she would still like it. That was how she was. Someone who taunted him almost ruthlessly, but Gabe knew it was love. 

  


“Yeah, Ma,” Gabe said with thinly veiled irritation sometime later on his way to his car.

“I don’t want to hear any attitude, Gabi,” his mother shot back at him over the phone. “I’ve been talking to Sombra, and she’s telling me you’re not seeing anyone.” Gabe had reached his car and placed a hand on the roof. He was rolling his eyes.

“Well, Sombra really shouldn’t be talking about my love life…’

“Of course she should!” She snapped. “Because my son won’t tell me what’s going on in his life, Sombra is all I have for information.” Gabe knew her tricks. She was trying to make him pity her but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

“Okay, okay,” Gabe said but was drowned out by his mom’s animated complaints. “Mom, I’ll let you know the first thing once I find a girlfriend.” He couldn’t remember how many times he had said that very sentence. There was a pause on the other end before he heard his mother sigh.

“ _ Mijo _ , all I want is for you to have someone,” her voice was gentle. “You know I am so proud of you and the work you do. You just need to share your life with someone.” Gabe smiled embarrassedly and looked around nervously.

“Thanks, Mom,”

“I love you, Gabriel,” she said with a kissing sound. Gabe returned it before saying goodbye. As he settled into the car, he ran a hand through his hair. Sombra was going to get a serious talking to.

When he got home he wasn’t surprised to see Sombra’s shoes already in the entry hall. What was unexpected was the other pair.

“Gabe, is that you?” Sombra called from inside the apartment.

“Yes. It is my apartment!’ Gabe yelled back before walking down the hallway. He was greeted to Sombra sitting on his couch with Gabi in her lap and a man beside her. It took Gabe a long moment to register. It was the lifeguard from the beach. Except now he was wearing a shirt and not that straw hat.

“Let me help you!” He called out, rushing from the couch to take one of the heavy bags Gabe was holding. Gabe had been too surprised to resist the help but gestured toward the counter to his left. Jesse set the bag down and watched Gabe do the same. “It’s a nice place you got here Gabe. Good to know you’re appreciated for that all civil servant work you do.” Jesse sounded sincere but it was Sombra who laughed derisively.

“He’d be better working with us,” Sombra said once they both headed toward the living room area.

“You know I’d never work with you guys,” Gabe murmured as he pulled to loosen the tie he wore.

“What do you do again, Sombra?” Jesse asked brightly. He was a big guy, looking almost comically large beside Sombra on the couch.

“Talon’s a security firm. We do a lot of what the police do, but we get better pay and shoot less unarmed people,” Sombra said flatly. Gabe frowned at her. But he had to admit, she had a point.

“Hope it’s not too big of an issue I’m here, Gabe,” Jesse said apologetically. “Sombra said you knew but your face said differently.” Gabe narrowed his eyes at Sombra and she merely shrugged.

“It’s fine,” Gabe said. He pulled the tie off and settled back into the chair he was in. Gabe watched Gabi enjoy her belly rub.

“Did you get any of the good stuff?” Sombra asked.

“I got a nice IPA that looks promising if that’s what you’re talking about,” said Gabe with a meaningful look at Sombra. She rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t think you would, so I brought some,” Sombra beamed. Gabe noticed Jesse shift uncomfortably beside her. “Don’t worry, Jesse, I brought edibles for you. I know you’re quitting smoking.”

“More importantly, Hanzo would kill me if I came home smelling of pot,” Jesse murmured. Gabe tried to remember back to all the people he had met a couple days before.

“Hanzo… I think I met him at the beach?” Gabe thought aloud. Jesse smiled weakly at him.

“Yeah, the serious guy with a near permanent frown?” Gabe nodded as a reply. Jesse gave a short laugh. “That’s him.”

“Are you two together?” Gabe felt dumbfounded. He was a detective, he was supposed to notice these sorts of things.

“Yes, Gabe. Other people are gay, too, you’re not special,” Sombra said, her voice dripping with caustic sarcasm. Jesse’s eyebrows lifted. Jesse opened his mouth to say something but Sombra beat him to it. “Gabe here wouldn’t categorize himself as gay though. What was it you said that one time?”

“You mean that time I was drunk?” Gabe asked flatly. He knew where this was going.

“Gabe said, ‘I’m drawn to whoever can tolerate me. Doesn’t matter what else,’” Sombra said in a deep voice. Her impression was not insulting but more resembled a dying animal than Gabe. Jesse nodded thoughtfully. A quiet moment passed, during which Gabi crossed the couch to sniff Jesse suspiciously.

“As much as I love when you’re here, Som, what are you doing here?” Gabe asked. Sombra chuckled lightly.

“Needed a place to hang. And Jesse is having some relationship problems. I told him we’d be happy to listen,” Sombra said cheerily. She stretched out her legs to rest across Jesse’s lap. Gabe sighed. It usually did fall to Gabe to listen in on the troubles of her friends.

“Not exactly problems,” Jesse said sheepishly.

Out of the direct sunlight, Jesse’s temporarily blond hair looked odd. His skin was tanned from the sun a warm caramel almost the same shade as Gabe. Jesse looked at of them with a pleading expression, as though he didn't want to talk. Sombra was obviously not going to let him off the hook, and Gabe was no help. He had settled back deeply into his chair.

“Hanzo is nearly a CEO of a big company… he's doing things with his life. Going places. And I'm,” Jesse paused, looking down at Gabi with a worried expression.

“A lifeguard,” Sombra stated.

“Yeah, thanks, Sombra,” he said flatly. Sombra shrugged.

“When you're not a lifeguard what do you do?” Gabe asked, moving away from Sombra’s abrasive nature. Jesse seemed thankful for Gabe’s question.

“I run a surf shop. It does pretty well throughout the year surprisingly,” Jesse said with a slight chuckle.

“He also offers shooting lessons on the weekends,” Sombra offered. “He's got a good eye.” Jesse smiled.

“Has Hanzo ever said anything about your differences in careers as a problem?” Gabe said. He wondered idly why he was the one leading this conversation. Jesse shook his head.

“He has never complained. But Hanzo isn't much of a talker,”

“Unlike his brother,” Sombra murmured with a knowing laugh.

“So,” Gabe began, straightening in his seat. “These problems you see are not coming from things he's said but from your own perception of the relationship?” Jesse and Sombra exchanged a glance before Jesse nodded slowly. “You should talk to him about this. I don't see it being a problem. If anything it'll bring you two closer.” Satisfied with his answer, Gabe rested heavily back against the chair.

“See,” Sombra laughed. “I told you he's good.” Gabe rolled his eyes at her.

“Very helpful. Are you seeing anyone, Gabe? Whoever they are must be pretty lucky,” Jesse observed happily. Gabe looked away from them both and groaned.

“What happened?” Sombra demanded. “I know you took Jack home last night. You didn’t text me after, asshole.”

“That was fine,”

“Just fine?” Gabe finally looked back at Sombra, his expression intense.

“It was more than fine. We clicked. Or so I thought.” Gabe was grumbling now. “We hung out yesterday after work. Was great. He met Gabi and she loved him.”

“You brought him to the apartment?” Sombra asked incredulously.

“Was that bad?” Gabe looked at the both of them, visibly concerned.

“Depends on what happened next,” Jesse said. Sombra nodded agreement.

“We talked, got to know each other better. Ordered pizza and one thing lead to another.” Sombra groaned.

“Did you fuck or what?”

“God, Som, aren't you the romantic?” Gabe said sarcastically.

“Hey, just because it isn't all kisses and gentle caresses and monogamous bullshit for me,  doesn't mean I'm not a romantic!” Sombra cried. Gabe only leveled her with a glare for a moment longer before sighing and looking away.

“No, we didn’t,” he admitted without shame. “I didn't want to.”

“What?” Sombra snapped. Gabe glanced over and even Jesse looked surprised. “Why not? You two were obviously into each other. He was easily the hottest guy there.” Jesse cleared his throat loudly. “Sorry, Jesse, one of the hottest guys there.”

“That wasn't it. Trust me...we were both into it.” Gabe’s eyes found the floor as he remembered the way Jack had gripped him and pulled him close. The fierceness with which he kissed like he was worried it would all pass too quickly. “We were kissing and it was great. But I wanted to wait before going further.”

“Since when have you ever wanted to wait, Gabe?” Sombra blurted. If it had just been the two of them he would have shrugged and thought nothing of the jest but because Jesse was present, he felt the embarrassment on his face.

“Since I started listening more to Mom,” Gabe lied. His mother had been the last thing on his mind. It had really been that he was beginning to care for Jack. But Sombra didn't need to know that. Sombra looked hard at him, obviously not fully convinced.

“And then what happened?” Jesse asked, clearly engrossed in the story.

“He took it the wrong way. Like I didn't want him or something. Got really mad and left,” Gabe said, noticing the dejection in his voice. He looked to Sombra expecting an “I-told-you-so” expression but instead, he watched Sombra and Jesse share a serious exchange of looks. “What?” Gabe sat up, now nervous.

“You don't know?” Jesse asked quietly.

“Know what?”

“About Jack…” Sombra murmured, her voice not its usual hard scolding tone.

“What about him? Stop being so fucking cryptic.” Now Gabe was worried. Was there something so fundamentally wrong with what he had done? Something so obvious he should have known.

“Jack’s a veteran,” Sombra said slowly.

“I knew he was a soldier from the shirt he wore at the beach.

“Not active duty,” Jesse said. “Discharged because of serious injury. Did you not notice the scars?”

“I saw the ones on his face. Is he worried about those? Hardly noticeable,” Gabe said quickly with relief. Jack was only worried about the facial scars, Gabe thought. He didn't need to worry, Gabe was more than attracted to him even though he had the scars.

“No, Gabe, the ones on his legs.” It was Sombra who spoke now. Completely serious. Gabe thought for a moment. To be honest, he hadn't noticed. Gabe had been too transfixed by his face, that smile, to be bothered to look down. And anyway, he had been in jeans the day before so there was nothing to see. Sombra sighed.

“More than a year ago,” Jesse began, his voice low and almost secretive. “Jack came back. He had suffered near fatal wounds. I don't know the details, no one ever asks. The healing alone took nearly half a year. And even then, he couldn't walk. I heard he was back with his family, on bedrest.”

Gabe's throat felt dry. Something else coursed through him. Maybe guilt? He couldn't be sure.

“About a year ago he moved here to be at the VA hospital Angela works at. He told us, after a while, mind you, that it took six months of intensive physical therapy to even stand, let alone walk. Rightfully so, he's very private about it,” Jesse finished. His face wore a sad expression. It was obvious Jesse felt some sort of pity.

“He probably read your pause as a rejection,” Sombra thought aloud.

Gabe looked away, his mind racing. He really had been the biggest idiot. Without waiting for Sombra or Jesse to say anything more, Gabe got to his feet. He pulled out his phone and saw that Jack still hadn't sent him anything. This needed more than a phone call. With a small smile growing on his face, Gabe walked toward the hall toward the front door.

“Where are you going?” Sombra called after him.

“Out,” was all Gabe said back. Before he stepped out of the apartment he grabbed his keys that hung by the front door. And they weren’t his car keys.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had never had much of a green thumb. That was always more his father’s thing. But now, looking at their backyard, Jack was happy to say he was doing reasonably well. When he had moved in, the backyard was a barren excuse for a relaxation space. For the past couple months, Jack had found himself out here more often than he expected. Advice from his father lingered in his mind.

“Find something,” his father had said to him. At that point, Jack was still bedridden and back in Ohio. “Find that thing that makes you keep going.” Then, Jack had ignored him. His mind was so full of the anguish and panic of his new life. Maybe gardening didn’t carry that weight for him but it was something.

All the greenery relied on him. The responsibility was nowhere near what was expected of him when he was a soldier but it was more than nothing. And what was more, it was proving to be a nice distraction.

Kneeling or squatting was still too painful so Jack took a seat on the ground before a patch of dirt. The bed was a deep brown and looked to be full of nutrients. Beside him, were several lavender starters he had bought at the local nursery earlier in the day. He glanced up and smiled with satisfaction. This spot was guaranteed the copious sunlight the lavender would need. He felt the heat of the sun on him. The shirt he wore was an old one. The back was beginning to cling to him with sweat.

He dug his hands into the dirt to make holes the size of the plants. There was something satisfying to the feel of cool dirt between his fingers. As he was lowering a plant into the ground, he heard the screen door at the back of the house creak open.

“I’ll be inside for some water in a sec, Ana,” Jack called without turning. She had been yelling at him for the past half an hour about staying hydrated. He was patting the dirt in to surround the plant when he heard footsteps behind him. They were heavier than Ana’s and Jack tensed. He tried not to look surprised when he glanced back to see Gabe. From ground level, Gabe really towered over him. Gabe seemed to notice and crouched down beside him.

“You didn’t strike me as a gardener,” Gabe said. His voice lacked a joking tone.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Jack murmured, focusing his attention back on the plants in front of him. They were both highly aware of each other’s presence but they waited for the other to speak first. Jack felt more embarrassed with each passing moment. He kept thinking of the kiss and how good it had been. Then he remembered that Gabe stopped. The same sense of inferiority from then came back.

“Jack, I’m sorry,” Gabe spoke softly. Jack looked at him to see Gabe staring down at the ground with a dark expression. “Yesterday, I didn’t want to stop.”

“Then why did you?” Jack asked this but looked away before Gabe could meet his eyes. Gabe laughed without humor.

“You know why. I want to take things slow. I don’t want to rush this.”

The rational thoughts told Jack that Gabe meant this. That he cared enough about them to not rush this relationship. But the irrational thoughts, the louder ones, told him that Gabe didn’t think he could handle it.

“If you’re just putting off the inevitability of you leaving me, let me help,” Jack snapped. He pushed himself to his feet, a quiet groan of pain issuing out of his mouth. “Let’s just not start.” Gabe stood, his expression beyond confused. When Jack moved to step away, Gabe stepped in front of him.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” His voice was thick with emotion. “You need to explain to me why you’re acting this way. I know it’s more than the kiss.” Jack was startled. No one had spoken to him like this in a long time. Everyone but the doctors was gentle with him; sensitive to everything he felt. They figured, since he was in so much physical pain, it would be needlessly cruel to add emotional pain to it.

“I…” Jack’s mind was blank.

“I’m not going to pity you. And I’m definitely not going to encourage any self-pity you already have. So, you need to tell me if you’re interested or not. Because if you aren’t, you’re wasting both of our time.” Gabe’s voice had broken on the last sentence but the intensity was still there. Jack swallowed.

“I am,” Jack said quietly. “Interested.” He watched the relief move across Gabe’s face. Gabe’s shoulders loosened and Jack noticed for the first time how tense he had been.

“I’m sorry, for that,” Gabe muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry,” Jack said with a long sigh. “I’m sorry for being like this.” He watched Gabe’s brows furrow is disapproval.

“Like what?”

“Fucked up and not normal,” Jack said with a self-deprecating laugh. Gabe placed a hand on his upper arm, giving a reassuring squeeze.

“Normal is overrated.” They both laughed at the cliche-ness of it all. The back door creaked open again and both looked over to see Ana in the doorway. Her head was cocked at a tilt, her dark eyes meeting Jack’s. He gave the smallest of smiles that he knew she would notice. Then she met Gabe’s gaze.

“Want to join us for dinner, Gabe?” She asked. Jack could see the suspicion still on her face. Jack glanced at Gabe who grinned and nodded.

“Sounds great,” Gabe said. His voice was more formal than it had been when they were just talking. Jack felt a warmth in his chest. Jack let Gabe walk before him in the house and Ana put a hand on Jack’s shoulder when he got near. Her expression was a question. Jack only gave a genuine smile that Ana understood. Gabe glanced back to see them close but Ana turned.

“How do you feel about Koshari?” Ana asked with a sly wink back at Jack.

“Uh, what?” Gabe asked nervously.

“It’s an Egyptian dish. Jack loves it.” Ana left the two of them alone in the hallway.

They looked at each other, wary smiles on both of their faces. Jack noticed the stubble growth on Gabe’s face had become more noticeable than it had been the day before. His eyes moved from his jawline to his lips. When their eyes met Jack felt the same pull from yesterday. It was obvious to him that Gabe felt the same but he looked down at his phone. It was ringing.

“Gimme a minute?” He asked, gesturing toward the phone. Jack motioned for him to continue. Gabe brought his phone up and stepped away. Jack didn’t purposefully listen, it was just too easy. “Sombra, chill. I’m fine.” He saw Gabe move his free hand in a motion of being exasperated. “Yes, you can use my PlayStation. No, you can’t take Gabi with you back to your place.” There was a pause. Jack heard Ana putting pots and pans on the burners. As much as she seemed initially uninterested, Ana loved caring for others.

Jack glanced around the hallway. It was one of those moments where you really took in your surroundings. The house had been Ana’s for a while now. It was the place she and her younger sister Fareeha had grown up. The photos on the wall were of them when they were children. As Jack leaned in closer to inspect one in particular, with Ana giving a younger Fareeha a piggyback ride, he heard Gabe let out a long sigh. Jack looked over his shoulder to watch Gabe put his phone away with as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was one of Jack’s first real times to watch him. At the beach, he had been busy and not too aware of Gabe. All the other times, Gabe knew he was watching. He was handsome, that was obvious. But there was something more to it than just his clear attractiveness.

Jack had been drawn to men before. The other men had been fellow soldiers; men Jack never cared about enough for a future with. Maybe he had always been holding out on that illusion of the perfect woman to bring home to his mother.

Gabe put his phone back in his pocket and walked back over. He had a tired smile on his face.

“Sombra?” Jack asked. Gabe only nodded.

“I left her at my apartment with Jesse,” Gabe said with a laugh and maybe an eye roll. “I'm way too trusting.”

“You and Sombra are pretty close,” Jack observed. He had his hands in his pockets but pulled them out. Suddenly, he was too aware of his hands and where to put them. He hoped Gabe didn't notice.

“Yes,” Gabe admitted. “Been friends nearly all our lives. Even dated for a while.” He was watching Jack’s face for a reaction. The surprise drew itself on Jack’s face before he could stop it. “Don't worry, we are better off as friends.”

Jack didn't say anything. He was unsure of what he was feeling. Images of Sombra’s short body flush against Gabe’s as they kissed. His broad hands gripping her tight. The more he thought, the more anxious he became. Was it jealousy?

“What about you and Ana?” Gabe’s smooth voice punctured Jack’s paranoid thinking.

“We've never dated.” Gabe surprised him with a grin and short cough of a laugh.

“I mean, how long have you two known each other?”

“Oh, right,” Jack murmured, his cheeks heating. “We've known each other for a while. Eight years now. Since I was at basic training.”

“And you've been with her since you got back?” Gabe asked. His voice was neutral, noticeably so. Jack tensed.

“Yes,” Jack said curtly. He hated himself for reacting like this. There was a brief clatter of pots in the kitchen and Gabe turned toward the sound.

“Should we go help her?” Gabe asked, his head still turned away. Jack reached out and grabbed one of Gabe’s hands. He turned immediately at the touch.

“She’s fine,” Jack said, noticing the thickness of his voice. He pulled gently on Gabe’s hand and he followed easily. They moved down the hallway until Jack guided him into his room. After closing the door, Jack turned to see Gabe peering down to look at the photos Jack had on his dresser. They were mostly pictures of Jack during his time in the Marines. He slowly neared him, not wanting to look. Instead, Jack watched Gabe’s face. He looked impressed. A flash of shame shot through him. Usually he felt angry looking at these pictures. Mad at himself for not being the man he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be out there now, not here crushing on some civilian. Jack had a duty and he had failed.

“Jack,” Gabe said softly. Jack was now openly glaring at the picture of his smiling face. He had really been a cocky idiot. “Jack.” Gabe’s hand was on of Jack’s, holding it.

“Ah, sorry, got distracted,” Jack stammered. He began to pull his hand away but Gabe’s grip tightened. It wasn’t uncomfortable but Jack was startled. Gabe’s eyes locked with Jack’s, an intensity there Jack was only just getting accustomed to.

“Why do you keep these if they do this to you?” He asked, gesturing toward the photos. Jack swallowed. He was confused by the question.

“I’m supposed to keep them. I’m proud of my service,” Jack intoned without thinking. He looked away from the photos, ready to change the subject. “Why did you come here? Didn’t need to come here to apologize this late in the evening. Didn’t even need to apologize.” Jack expected a simple answer, but instead, Gabe’s eyes found the floor. He appeared to be thinking something over.

“I don't really know how to put this so I'm just going to say it,” Gabe said quickly. Now Jack was nervous. “I was just with Sombra and Jesse back at my place. They told me about you.”

“About me,” Jack echoed. Gabe seemed nervous. But Jack didn't pick up any ill-intent.

“That you're a veteran. Wounded.” Jack felt surprisingly calm.

“How much do you know?” Jack asked, resting against the dresser. The fear he had felt only moments before was inexplicably gone. Instead, he felt nothing. He watched Gabe’s face.

“Not much. I wanted you to know that I knew some things about it. Doesn't help anyone to start off a relationship with lies,” Gabe admitted. Jack didn't say anything for a moment, simply continued to look at Gabe. He did appreciate the honesty. Gabe had only seemed uncomfortable withholding knowledge, not about what he actually knew.

“I want you to know I wasn't intentionally hiding it…” Jack trailed off, thinking of the right words.

“Just not broadcasting,” Gabe offered. “And that's not my place to have an opinion about. You can tell me what you want and also not.” Jack nodded slowly.

He noticed for the first time that Gabe had gotten closer to him. Gabe was in front of him, Jack pressed firmly against the dresser without noticing. Gabe slowly brought a hand up but didn't come all the way to meet Jack’s face. He was waiting for him to close the space. And he did. Jack turned his cheek into Gabe’s warm hand. It was soft against him. At the accepted touch, Jack watched Gabe’s eyes seem to soften. What he felt for Gabe in that moment wasn't the same lust from the day before. Instead, it was a deeper appreciation. He saw the same things in Gabe’s eyes. Gabe leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Jack’s. Their mouths moved slowly, meaningfully. Gabe’s hand had dropped from his cheek to settle lightly on Jack’s neck. Gabe tasted sweet, his lips soft and expressive. Jack could feel him smiling into him.

When they parted, they remained close enough to feel each other’s faint breathing against their faces. Jack smiled and Gabe did as well.

“Wow,” Gabe breathed. “You're a good kisser.” Jack snickered.

“You're not half bad yourself,” Jack teased. If he was going to be honest, Gabe may have been the best kiss Jack had experienced. Most others were rushed, simply a stepping stone to the next, more exciting course.

There was a knock on the door and the soft tones of Ana’s voice alerting them to dinner. Time had passed much faster than Jack realized. He felt bad, having forgotten about Ana. Gabe began to move away but Jack straightened and gently pulled on his shirt. Gabe laughed but didn’t need any more guidance than Jack’s pull. Jack was pretty sure he would never get tired of kissing him.

“If you don’t get out here I will definitely offer this food to someone else,” Ana’s deadly tone came through the door.

“Y-Yeah, we’re coming,” Jack said in a strained tone, trying to keep his mouth out of Gabe’s reach. He gave up moving and Gabe settled for a kiss on the forehead. Jack decided for the both of them that if they waited any longer, Ana’s fury would be uncontainable.

 

+++

 

As expected, the dinner was delicious. Gabe was charming and kind. He listened to Ana with obvious interest and asked questions. If Jack wasn’t so fascinated with him, he’d have wondered if Gabe was brown-nosing. After dinner, Gabe had joined Ana in the kitchen to help clean up the dishes. Feeling unneeded, Jack went outside to finish planting his lavender plants. It was late summer, with fall fast approaching, but there was still enough light out for Jack to easily plant. The air was nice, still warm with the heat of the day but beginning to cool off.

Gabe and Ana had been quieter for a while now. Minutes before, the rushing water of the sink was accompanied by their shared laughter. Jack had been happy to see Ana’s smile. It took an effort to bring real joy to Ana anymore. Especially after Fareeha had cut off contact with her. Jack didn’t know the specifics of their relationship but he wasn’t going to pressure her into telling him.

Jack pushed himself up and winced. The pain had been growing sharper over the past day and he had been trying to convince himself that it was in his head. The evening with Gabe and Ana had been distracting from the pain, but it didn’t erase the underlying issue. He stood still for a long moment, hands on his hips. His eyes were closed as he tried to find the cause of the pain. It was a deep throbbing in his calf. Without stopping himself, Jack let his mind trace the pain further.

He was back on the dusty roads alongside his fellow soldiers. The air was dry and hot but Jack was beyond caring. He had been deployed for five months already this tour. The heat and sweat were simply part of his existence. Jack and his squad were following the daily route through the village they were stationed near. He had walked this route so many times that he nearly had the number of footsteps taken memorized. The two men with him were having a deep conversation regarding the merits of being an ass-man or a boob-man. Jack had heard this conversation five times too many to care. He wasn’t sure why that had stayed so poignantly in his mind, rather than the location of the enemy or the faces of his now dead brothers.

The attack had been quick and violent. Seemingly out of nowhere, the three soldiers were seized upon by an ambush. Their training immediately kicked in and Jack and his squad instantly entered a combat mindset. The trigger was against Jack’s gloved finger, his mouth calling for back-up. They were outnumbered, three against ten. But they held their own for longer than expected. Anderson, a younger guy, was hit first. He had only joined Jack’s group a month before. As he fell to the ground, clutching his shot thigh, Jack rushed to his aid. He was pulling Anderson out of direct fire when he took multiple hits to his own left leg. Jack stumbled but his right leg compensated for the injury. Once they were behind cover, Jack peered toward the enemy. Through the gunfire, Jack could see they were local guerilla fighters. Anderson groaned and Jack looked down quickly. While Jack had pulled him to safety, the man had taken a shot to his gut. The dark blood was beginning to flow out of the wound and into his shirt freely.

“How bad is it?” The other soldier, Martinez yelled. He was keeping the enemy at bay with suppressing fire. Jack looked into Anderson’s eyes and gave his best supportive expression.

“It will be fine once the others from the base get here,” Jack yelled. Anderson’s face was pale, the blood leaving it.

“Ah, shit,” Martinez groaned. Jack looked over the cover to see the enemies getting closer. Just when Jack thought it couldn’t get worse, it did. A couple black grenades were arching in the air toward them.

“Get out of here, Martinez!” Jack yelled. He knew with the bullet wounds in his leg there was no way he could get out of there in time. Martinez’s eyes were wide as he looked at both Jack and a dying Anderson. That hesitation had been his undoing. The grenades landed behind their cover. Jack moved to cover Anderson as the explosion went off.

“Jack,” Gabe’s low voice said. Jack opened his eyes, surprised to see how much dark had fallen. He wiped up at his eyes, annoyed to feel the wetness of tears. Thankful for the dark to cover it, Jack turned toward Gabe. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Got caught thinking about something.” In the dim light, Jack saw Gabe’s mouth frown only for a moment before he walked over. He wrapped his thick arms around Jack, pulling him in close for a hug. Jack slowly lifted his own arms around Gabe’s waist. They stayed that way for a long time and Jack liked it. There was something about having someone there for him outside of just caring for his physical well-being.

“I want to stay but I have an early morning,” Gabe murmured into his shoulder. Neither let go a couple beats before Jack pulled away. “And I need to make sure Sombra hasn’t stolen Gabi.” Jack smiled.

“Thank you for coming,” Jack said softly after a moment. Gabe nodded.

“Of course. I wanted to see you,” Gabe admitted. Jack was flattered. “Please don’t take this the wrong way but I’ll be pretty busy the next couple days. I probably won’t be able to see you and I apologize in advance.” Gabe reached out and squeezed Jack’s hand to convey his genuine sadness over it. Jack only nodded.

They walked back through the house, Gabe saying a proper farewell to Ana before they were out front. Jack was pleased to see Gabe had come in his motorcycle. When Jack moved to walk back toward the house, Gabe moved in for another kiss. Jack couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t kissed anyone this much in as long as he could remember. It felt nice and without pressure. When they parted, Gabe pulled his helmet over his head.

“Bye, Gabe,” Jack said and he watched Gabe grin under the helmet. It was dark and he looked good with his black jacket. This time, Jack stayed outside to watch Gabe drive away. Ana waited at the front door for him with it open and a big smile on her face.

“I like him,” Ana said as Jack stepped in. He couldn’t help the small smile from growing on his face.

“Me, too,” Jack murmured. He walked to the couch to sit. After breathing a sigh of relief he leaned back into the deep cushions of the chair. He was far more exhausted than he expected. Jack knew if he was feeling this bad it would only get worse in the days to come. Silently and deep inside him, a voice told him that he deserved this.

 

Gabe hadn’t been lying when he said he’d be busy. The following week passed without much contact between them. When they did, Gabe apologized profusely and Jack recognized the sincerity. For the first few days, Jack was unbothered. His mind was preoccupied with other things. His visits to the VA hospital were now becoming more than just physical therapy. And one of the darkest of clouds hanging over his head was getting darker. He needed to find a job. It was more than just making money, though that was extremely important, Jack needed something to do. Something to better distract him from thinking about his pain or even Gabe. Nearing the end of the week, though, Jack was getting nervous. He hadn’t heard from Gabe in two days. No simple texts, nothing.

As he entered the garden and nursery shop, his mind full of thoughts of Gabe, Jack accidentally ran into a woman. She dropped what she was holding with a startled cry. Jack bent over quickly to scoop up what she had dropped.

“I’m so sorry,” Jack said, holding out the bag of plant food. The woman looked at him and nodded sheepishly. After the woman was all settled, Jack walked deeper into the store. The air was thick with the artificial humidity for the indoor plants. Jack only glanced at these for a moment. As much as he wanted to, he wasn’t here to buy more plants. Just for tools and other materials. Jack’s phone began to buzz with a call. He took out his phone in excitement, hoping to see Gabe’s name. Instead it was Angela.

“Hey,” Jack said into the phone. He moved to the side of the aisle as a couple walked by.

“Hi Jack,” Angela said happily. “Sorry, I haven’t been in to help you this week. Fareeha took me on a quick vacation! A total surprise.” Jack vaguely wondered what a vacation with Gabe would be like. Just the two of them in a new place. He had to shake his head, they hadn’t even had sex yet. “I’m just calling because Fareeha and I are putting on a get together at the beach. Last one of the summer. You in?”

Jack liked going to these events. All of Angela and Fareeha’s friends. They were good people and never failed to include him. That was what he had sorely needed after coming back.

“Yes, sounds fun.” Jack began to walk down the aisle toward what he needed. He heard Angela celebrate on the other end.

“Great! I can’t wait,” Angela said happily. “Do you think Gabe would want to come?” Her tone was meaningful, as though she wasn’t just talking about the beach.

“Probably,” Jack murmured distractedly. What he was looking for wasn’t in its usual spot.

“Do you want to ask him?” The lilt of her accent was not good for subtly.

“I’ll send him a text but don’t count on him for a reply.” Jack rolled his eyes at his bitter tone. He, of all people, knew the demands of duty. “He’s just been busy.”

“Ah, either way, ask him. I’ll see you in a couple hours.” With that, Angela ended the call and Jack was left to look down at his phone for a long moment. Of course, he wanted to send Gabe a text and ask. But they were both mature adults living their busy lives. Gabe’s life maybe busier than Jack’s but it was still important. Despite his twenty-six years, Jack was still relatively new to relationships. In high school, he had not been with anyone longer than a week or two around some dance function. Without wasting more time to think himself out of it, Jack typed up a text.

“Looks like Angela is doing one last beach party. Would be great to see you there.” Jack thought it was a bit cold but shrugged. He pushed the text out of his mind by re-focusing on his search. Still, the plant food he wanted was nowhere in sight. Jack made his way back up to the front of the shop to a young woman behind the counter. There was no one waiting so Jack approached her. He forced a smile, it felt weird on his lips.

“I was in the plant food section and the brand I normally get wasn’t there,” Jack began. He saw the expression of quiet rage form on the young woman’s face. “It’s the Walkerson’s brand. I was just wondering if you were out.” Jack tried to have a calm tone, not wanting to come across as angry. His smile changed from forced to a calmer more sincere one.

“Oh, yeah,” The woman straightened. “We are out. But I can recommend a similar brand.” Jack nodded appreciatively. As she stepped around the counter to guide him, Jack caught sight of a sign.

“Are you still looking for a new cashier?” Jack asked. The woman glanced back at the sign. Then she nodded.

“Yes, have been for a while. It’s been killing me, we need more people here,” She said with a heavy sigh. After she gave Jack the application, he looked down at it with a small smile. It wasn’t back on the front lines, but it could be something.

 

+++

 

It felt good to be back at the beach. The heat and crashing of the waves were a good mix. As Angela and Fareeha claimed their hidden beach spot, Jack stepped out of his flip flops and walked toward the water. He wore a pair of swim trunks and a loose shirt. Maybe today would be the day where he’d actually swim. Jack had been on top of taking his medicine the past couple days and the pain had become more manageable. He felt the mist of the ocean spray against his cheeks and breathed in deeply. Not for the first time, Jack was happy he had chosen to come out to the coast. Middle America would always have a warm place in his heart but the ocean air was a refreshing and much needed change. His feet had begun to sink into the sand but Jack didn’t mind. He looked out over the water, seeing the happy families swimming. Children screamed in delight and adults laughed at the freedom of fun.

When Jack was ready to turn back to Angela and Fareeha, he caught sight of motion at his side. He turned and was more than surprised to see Gabe. He was walking up toward Jack, his eyes downcast, focusing on the sand. Jack moved to take a step but forgot his feet were sunk in the wet sand. When he fell, Jack managed to just end up on his ass. He laughed lightly at himself. Gabe stopped in front of him and crouched. Jack was pleased to see Gabe in his flag swim trunks. Gabe slid back his sunglasses and grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, get the laughing over with,” Jack groaned. Gabe shook his head but reached out to take hold of one of Jack’s legs. Jack lifted an eyebrow but didn’t say anything to stop him. Gabe gently pulled Jack’s feet out of their sandy tomb. Jack expected Gabe’s eyes to linger on the gruesome scars that crisscrossed Jack’s legs but they didn’t. It was as though they weren’t there.

“I’m really sorry about this past week,” Gabe said, his hand still on Jack’s leg. Despite the loud crashing of the waves and the noise of people, Jack still heard Gabe clearly. “I know I said I wanted to take this relationship seriously. And then basically disappeared. That was shitty of me.” As he spoke, Jack could see how disappointed in himself Gabe was.

“Thank you,” Jack said. He was accepting the apology but making it clear he wasn’t happy about it. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth though so he couldn’t appear fully disapproving. Gabe saw the smile and a mischievous light grew in his eyes. He lowered to his knees. Gabe’s hand was moving slowly up Jack’s calf toward his knee as Gabe leaned forward. Jack swallowed as Gabe got closer. He was more excited than he thought he would be. Jack was ready to kiss him again, it had been too long.

“Hey, Jack!” Both men froze, their eyes narrowing. They both turned to watch realization spread over Jesse’s face. He had been jogging over happily, but seeing Gabe caused him to slow almost immediately. Gabe’s hand tightened on Jack’s thigh under his trunks before Gabe stood. He held out a hand for Jack who took it quickly.

“Hi, Jesse,” Jack said once he was standing. Jesse’s face showed his wariness. That was when Jack noticed how close Gabe was standing to him.

“Well,” Jesse started, tipping his hat. “Duty calls. Last week on the job, need to give it my all.” Jack and Gabe watched him jog away toward the lifeguard stand. Jack heard Gabe snicker softly behind him. Gabe took one of Jack’s hands in his own and pulled.

“Want to join me in the water?” Gabe asked, jerking his head toward the water as he walked backwards. Jack watched the waves with nervousness washing over him. He had spent time in the pool, doing strength training for his legs. That had gone well but the strong current of the unpredictable ocean was different than that of a relatively calm pool. As though reading Jack’s mind, Gabe stopped pulling. “We don't have to go out too far. Or not at all if you don't want.” Jack looked at Gabe’s face for a long moment. His stubble had grown to a more uniform length since they had last seen each other. The dark shading highlighted his jawline nicely. Jack could see the excitement in Gabe’s eyes. He needed the release of being in the water as much or more than Jack did. Quick as a thought, Jack took his hand away from Gabe’s and pulled his shirt off over his head. Gabe’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. Because of the physical therapy, Jack was noticeably fit. His lean torso was taut with muscles not so easily seen when he wore shirts. Jack didn't mind Gabe’s hungry eyes on him. Instead, he simply waited for Gabe to follow suit. Gabe smiled widely and then slipped his own shirt off. Jack hadn’t seen his chest since that afternoon in his apartment. The tattoos were still as fascinating but Jack was more interested in getting in the water. Gabe took Jack’s shirt out of his hand and tossed it to a dry patch of sand. After throwing his own shirt, Gabe took Jack’s hand again.

Thankfully, they were not in too crowded a section of the beach. The water was mostly free of people as they stepped in. Jack winced at the temperature and heard Gabe’s sharp intake of breath at the same shock. Despite this, they continued walking. The soft sandy bottom was beginning to give way to a smooth rocky floor. Once they were at waist deep they stopped walking. Jack’s lower half felt cold and every splash of water against his chest was a shock. Gabe let go of his hand and lowered himself down into the water. He stood quickly, droplets of the cool water hitting Jack. Jack shied away but watched Gabe push his thick curly hair back. It was wet now and slicked back. The water shimmered against his body in a way that made Jack’s breathing hitch for a beat.

“Your turn,” Gabe said with chattering teeth. “It’ll feel better after you get fully in the water, promise.” Gabe now had his arms crossed over his chest. He was not convincing and Jack made a face. Gabe shrugged with a chuckle and stepped toward him, arms up as though to grab his face for a kiss. Jack jerked away but slipped on the not so solid ground. He fell below the surface with a large splash. The shock of the cool water was enough of an adrenaline rush to push him back to standing. Once his head was out of the water he heard Gabe’s uproarious laughter. It was full-bodied and he showed no signs of stopping when Jack wiped the water from his eyes. Jack punched his nose and blew the water out. He glared at Gabe who was still laughing. Gabe forced back the loud laughs as he reached toward Jack. This time Jack didn't shy away. Gabe only pushed Jack’s leaking blond hair out of his face.

“Sorry,” Gabe finally managed. Jack didn't care. Gabe was too cute when he smiled that Jack was sure he'd probably forgive anything as long as Gabe flashed this smile. “Not hurt, are you?”

“No, I'm fine,” Jack said. “Just feeling very betrayed right now.” Gabe feigned concern.

“Oh no,” Gabe murmured, running a hand through Jack’s wet hair. “I would never betray you. Except for that one time.” With his hand behind Jack’s head, he guided him in for a kiss. Gabe’s lips tasted salty and were cool but Jack would not have wanted to be doing anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is kind of slow, and I'm sorry. But that could just because I read through it a couple times...


End file.
